a greek comes to Brooklyn
by Theapjo
Summary: What happens when the Kanes meet a strange girl? This girl doesn't use magic, at all. What happens to Walt and Anubis? Sorry for the horrible summary! Just read my crossover and I thought it was pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

**The time I knew that Anubis and I weren't meant to be together was…different. Let's start with a couple of days before.**

**Carter, Zia, me, and Walt were fighting the weirdest monster. It had a lion's body, but a scorpion's tail. It's head had horns creature was the size of a two story it was a demon, I thought.**

**Zia was doing awesome, keeping the horrid monster distanced with her elemental magic. Carter was doing his best to keep up with the demon using his avatar. But we all knew he was too winded to use the power correctly. Walt was using the power of Anubis, trying to wrap the monster in linen,magically , on the other hand, kept tryin to cast spells to make it stop. Ha-di. Ha-tep. Sa-hei. Tas.**

**Some spells worked, but not for long. The four of us were running out of energy.**

**People weren't noticing at all. But rarely anyone passed by. Except one girl took notice of what was happening.**

"**Need some help?" the girl asked.**

"**I doubt you can help me," I answered. I was looking through a spell book, trying to find another spell.**

"**I think you need help," she girl was taller than me. Her skin was light and she had long,jet black hair. Her eyes were sea-green, which I thought was gorgeous. She walked straight up to the monster. "Looking for me?"**

**The girl took out her ring and tossed it in the air. The ring grew into a full size, bronze sword. Was she a magician? She fiddled with her watch, and then it grew into a shield.**

**The monster tried attacking her with its scrorpion tail. But the girl was too fast. She rolled out of the way, or do backflips.**

**The girl was a beast in the battle field. If she can't attack, Her shield would block it. She would slash the monster, but it would move. The girl then started climbing the monster. But the demon started bucking. She kept hold though.**

**The girl got to the monster's head and put her sword straight down the skull. The demon made an agonizing wail. Quite an annoying sound really. The girl then jumped down and landed on her feet. The monster then disintegraded into dust.**

"**That is how you kill a manticore," she said. The girl wasn't even tired. "Well got to go bye."**

"**Wait, how did you do that?" Zia said catching up to the girl.**

"**It's called practice. Now I told you, I have to go!"**

**We went back to the mansion. The initiates were in their morning classes. The four of us crashed on the couches. Carter,Zia,and Walt immediatley took a nap.**

**Khufu was a smart monkey. He knew that all of us were tired from fighting that nasty monster. He brought me Jell-O and a bag of Doritos.**

**I took a nap at the couch. I probably wasn't as tired as they were, but I was still tired.**

**Isis was now facing me. Her rainbow wings looked radiant that day. She had a smile on her face, like she brought good news.**

"**I want you to do a favor for me." Isis said**

"**What is it?" I asked demandingly.**

"**Tomorrow, the girl you met today will be tied up to a name is Thea .I want you to take care of her until I get there." She replied.**

"**Why would I do that?" I asked her.**

"**Because she did something unforgivable." Isis said sternly. **

**The dream vanished and I was awake. All of them was still asleep. **

**At bedtime, I went to Carter's room next door. He was admiring a photo booth picture of him and Zia. I thought it was corny yet sweet at the same time that they kept the picture of their first date.**

"**Don't you knock Sadie!" he screamed.**

"**Sorry brother dear," I apologized. " I need to tell you something very important." I explained what happened when I fell vision and Isis. **

"**Wow, and you just said okay?" Carter replied.**

"**What was I suppose to say?" I asked him**

"**Why should we keep her a prisoner? How long do we keep her?" my brother answered.**

"**I didn't know what to say. It was just a shocking bombshell!" I left after that. **

**I slept like a rock that night. There was no nightmares, or visions. I was just having fun with my mates. **

**That morning, I found Thea tied up to a chair. Just liked Isis had said. She was doing a good job of untying the knots on her hands. Before she could undone the rope, Zia said Tas. Which made the knots tighten around her hands.**

"**Come on! I just got those undone!" She screamed.**

"**Isis herself tied you up for a reason!" Zia said. I guessed Carter told her about it.**

"**The reason was because I said no when Horus proposed!"**

"**What? Horus would not marry a mortal!" Zia replied.**

"**I'm not a mortal. You saw that yourself yesterday. And Horus annoys me so bad. I hate that fat head!Look I'm a king now. Don't you want power that nobody else can give you." Thea mimicked the falcon god pretty good. It didn soung anything like the king of the gods, but it was funny. She made her voice all whinny, I couldn't help laughing.**

**We loosened up the ropes so the girl could eat. And she could eat. She had two stacks of flapjacks, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal and three glasses of orange juice.**

**After she at, Phillip of Macedonia looked facinated by her. Thea started inching toward the pool. No one realy cared since she can't do anything with a crocodile. Or can she?**

**A bubble of water rose from the pool. In a milli-second, it changed in to a sharp shard of ice. The ice cut free Thea's ropes in one anyone could do anything, the girl jumped in to the water.**

"**At least she's trap. She can't stay in the water forever." Carter said.**

**Apparently she could've stayed in the water forever. I would say that 30 minutes passed and she was still at the bottom. I tried encouraging the crocodile to bite her or something, but Thea seemed entertained by the animal.**

"**Alright who could swim?" Zia asked. No one raised their hands. Egyptians don't really swim. But I knew how.**

"**I can but I don't have a—" before I could finish, Felix pushed me in the pool. I was going to kill him later.**

**I swam toward Thea, but before I could get to her, she got to me. She grab hold of my hand, and then I felt dry. Then she pulled me up for breath. Our clothes weren't wet at all.**

**Before I could react or anything, she grabbed a knife from her sleeve and held it against my throat.**

"**Just let me leave and I won't harm Sadie's pretty little face."**

"**You think I'm pretty?" **

"**Sure." Okay! That I took offense to very harshly.I even heard Carter laugh.**

**Thea started walking towards the door, but then Horus showed up. With his armor and everything.**

**Both of them started fighting. Knife to sword. Even though Horus had the upper hand with his weapon, Thea was pretty amazing with a knife.**

**Carter had to just butt in and hold his stupid sword against Thea's throat.**

"**Carter! What are you doing?" Horus asked in surprised.**

"**Helping you!" my brother answered.**

"**Well you just cheated! You can't help someone when their fighting one on one. That's just rude. So in a way I won since you cheated!" Thea explained. She then disarmed Carter (I didn't know how) and put him in a choke hold.**

"**Can I go home now?" she asked.**

"**No you can't! The gods asked me to keep you safe from you know what," he said. "I don't need protection from that! I need protection from you.**

**A bright light came from the balcony. As if a star had fallen from the sky. The light died down an a dashing boy appeared.**

**He had sandy blonde hair,fair skin and a blinding playful smile.**

"**Yes! Apollo, you're officially the best cousin ever!" Thea screamed.**

"**Thank you for recognizing my awesomeness," he said. Thea rolled her eyes. "But I can't believe I'm saying this, Horus is right,we wanted you to be safe so here you are."**

"**Why did he do it in a kidnapping way. He tied me up to a chair!" she screamed. Thea let go of Carter. She probably would've malled Horus if her cousin didn't hold her back. She was a fighter though. Apollo had to hold her back by the waist and carry her. **

**Thea made several stabbing and slashing motions to show what she would've done if she wasn't stopped. **

"**Dear cousin, just stay here okay. And stay away from Manhattan, until we contact you." He explained.**

**Apollo left after that. Horus got a sucker punch from Thea. And judging from his face, he looked hurt.**

"**It's weird. The more you hurt me, the more I like you," he said. **

"**What ever, where's my jewelry?" Thea handed her a necklace,a ring and a bracelet. She flipped the ring and it turned into her sword.**

"**Do you guys have any practice dummies?" she asked. Julian activated one of his shabti attacked Thea right away. But she just threw one her knives and the shabti became dust.**

**Carter volunteered to spar with Thea. During Carter's first attack, Thea disarmed him.**

**Thea decided to play around. She staretd playing some instruments. Playing jazz and other songs.**

**She got herslef a guitar and started playing One Thing. As in the song sang by One Direction.**

**Thea had a clear melodic voice. Beautiful really. Everyone listened in when she sang. **

**A parachute fell out of the sky and into the balcony. It wasn't attach to a person but a laptop.**

**Thea hurried to it. It seemed to be hers. She started fiddling around with it.**

"**They know I'm already home sick." She said**

"**They who?" Zia asked.**

"**My family of course. The people who raised me," she answered.**

**She played a video. It was Apollo and a 12 year old girl. Apollo had a bow and sheath of arrows. Then they showed Thea wearing an armor. Soon, her cousin let an arrow fly and it barely passed Thea's armit.**

**But Thea fell to the ground bleeding.I looked at Thea, she started laughing for no reason.**

"**I am so sorry," her cousin started saying. "It was just suppose to cut your shirt."**

"**This proves that I'm better at archery," the 12 years old girl said.**

"**Shut up! C'mon Thea, let's go get some ambrosia and nectar." He said.**

"**I got to tell you something," she replied getting up. Thea opened her mouth and more blood came out. She then started rolling on the ground laughing.**

"**You didn't shoot me! The arrow hit a bag of ketchup mixed with corn syrup!" she explained. The camera person gave Thea a high five. She then wiped some of the fake blood on the lense.**

"**I loved that day! One of my best pranks ever!" she said. **

**She started playing a slideshow of the was mostly her and a her family. One was her and a pretty woman, shopping. Trying on different articles of clothing.**

**Another was her in armor, sparring a man with a buzz cut, leather jacket and a face full of scars.**

**A couple was her and Apollo in a red convertible Maserati Spyder. She was driving while Apollo was shooting arrows out of the car. The next one showed Apollo driving but Thea was shooting the arrows.**

"**Where was this?" I asked her.**

"**Oh, that's my favorite training! Apollo takes me out and we would have target practice while in a moving car!trust me, he was driving pretty fast! Best fun ever!" she answered.**

**The pictures went on. Some was her on a black horse. Others showed her in a library reading. Some being homeschooled by a lady with dark hair and scary gray eyes. The last one was her and two other girls. They wore matching orange t-shirts. One girl long, wavy red hair. The other had light brown hair and gray eyes. They were behind a red flag.**

**She closed her laptop and went to the room Carter gave her. Maybe the memories were to much for her. **

**When it was time for bed, I visited Thea in her room. She was in the balcony. Before she noticed me, Thea seemed to be waving at the moon.**

"**How you liking your first day?" **

"**Not bad," she simply replied.**

**I went to bed that night hoping to be friends with Thea. She seemed to be different. And something tells me that this girl is full of secrets.**

**Thea's POV.**

**So, it was all shocking at first. But I lived by myself time to time. And I knew this was temporary. The gods know I would always sneak out or run away to travel. Or maybe go to a party or concert. **

**Of course I was planning to join the half-bloods. Be with my kind. War was coming, and no one can keep that a secret.**

**The laptop was full of pictures I never thought I would ever see again. It was full of the fun memories that I thought can only be found in my head.**

**I found the last picture very sad. I mean I was happy when it was taken. Me and my friends just won capture the flag! And it was hard with the other team full of Ares' kids.**

**I was born before the oath of the big three. Yes, like Nico di Angelo. Anyway, my father couldn't help me live. But I thought of hunting for the Apple of Hesperides. I wanted to do it alone. But my friends insisted.**

**So we traveled from New York to San Fransico. We fought monsters here and there, but we managed to survive. **

**The three of us fought Ladon, the dragon. We were all about to die, but we ate the apple. Except for Olivia. She said it was just time.**

**Leah and I kept thinking it over and over. She was just 14. How was it her time already? **

**Leah is now traveling the world. We just keep in touch with each other with skype. She was even happy to find some demigods for Chiron.**

**The was the only thing that I hated about that laptop. It had a picture of one bad thing. I wondered why it broke than so easily.**

**In the morning, I was better. Aphrodite sent me an outfit she picked out. The goddess always loved to dress me up.**

**The closet was just full of pajamas, so I put the clothes on. They were jus tmy regular skinny jeans, blue v-neck sweater ove a whote also managed to send my blue leather converse. Of course I wore my bracelet/shield. Bittersweet, my ring/sword. Necklace/trident. And my camp half-blood bead necklace. I had like 5 beads on it.**

**When I got down to the Great room, there was hardly anyone there.**

**I started breakfast without them. I just had some oatmeal. And since I was bored, the landshark song came up in my head.**

"**I've been turning everything into a 's a landshark, it's a shark that's on land motherf**ker." I notice the kids are starting come out. I still continued to sing. Or should I say recite? " If you want to turn youself into a landshark, you'll need a hand. And if you don't have one, then you're f*cked. You're going to take you hand and put it on your back. Like a fin! And now you're a land shark! In a middle of an awkward conversation,nope, land shark! You'll never f*cking catch me b*tch!" **

**Everyone started laughing. Carter and Sadie seemed to have come in during the final verse.**

"**What in the world is a landshark?" Sadie asked. **

"**It's a shark that's on land, motherf**ker!" I said. **

**Evryone started their breakfast. The song was still in their heads.**

**I went with Carter to his Problem Solving class or whatever. He even asked me to participate with his class.**

"**Today, you have to open the box in front of you and retrieve the item inside." Carter explained. It seemed way too easy for a challennge. "Begin!"**

**I went to the side of the box where the hinges were. I had no file, so there was one way to open it. Pick the lock.**

**Hermes taught me many times how to pick a lock. Even hot-wire a car. Anyway, I activated my trident (I haven't used it in a long time). I also got a bobby pin from my hair. Hermes also told me to carry some around. So I stared picking the lock with my right hand, and got my weapon ready with my left.**

**When I opened the box (18 second! New record!), one of those clay warriors appeared. I simply stabbed it in the back and it turned to dust.**

**The item in the box was an ice cream sundae. I loved ice cream! So I ate my prize with ease.**

"**Good job Thea! You're free to go," he said. I looked at the other kids. Some were fighting the clay warriors and others were still trying to open the box.**

**I couldn't believe it. With all the magic they could do, they could've done it faster than me. Maybe it was enchated or something. **

**Sadie's POV**

**So in the morning, we found Thea rapping a bout a landshark. I had no clue what that was.**

"**What's a land shark?" I asked her.**

"**It's a shark, that's on land, motherf*ucker," she relied. Everyone laughed. Jaz was happy to explain it. Apparently it was in the beginning of the song.**

**It was a funny song after all.**

**The day went on. It was boring. But every place Thea was, after she leaves, it was full of talk. How she was smart, funny, kind and witty.**

**Everyone seemed to like her a lot. Talk about Thea was all over the mansion. You can't enter a room and not here what she done.**

**The next morning, she had a flask in her hand. I was hoping it wasn't alcohol. I mean, when the sun just rose.**

"**Have you seen Walt?" she asked.**

"**He should be down here soon enough." Like on cue, he was right next to me.**

"**Take this," Thea advised him.**

"**Why?"**

"**Your burning flesh smells horrible." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**That god inside your body is burning your flesh. I could smell it from here." **

"**How do you know that?"**

**Thea put her hand on her back. Like a fin.**

"**Landshark. Well I have a nose like a shark. I can smell a drop of blood miles away. But yeah, I can smell you body burning. So hurry up and drink!"**

**Walt drank the potion pretty then brought something covered in a tarp. It looked like a ody. Hopefully she didn't kill anyone, I thought.**

"**Your little god friend can use this as a host." She took of the sheet. "Class A automaton!" It was pretty impressive. It was a robot with the shape of human. But there wasn't an color. Just pure bronze.**

"**Automatons would usually do whatever you programed them to do. but this can provide physical body for your god. High tech cooloing system, and state of the art, promising not to malfunction."**

"**Where did you get it?" Carter asked. **

"**A cousin. Or was it a cousin's friend?"**

**The automaton started changing forms. It was starting to look like Anubis. Tousled black hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin. Even his regular dark clothing was the same.**

"**Thank you so much…" he said.**

"**In case you haven't been paying attention, my name's Thea slayer,Consumer of the Apple of Hesperides,daughter of Poseidon." She answered. **

"**You have a lot of accomplishements," he replied.**

"**The list goes on, really," she added.**

"**What do you mean daughter of Poseidon." Carter asked.**

"**My dad's name is Poseidon." **

"**Like the greek god?"**

"**They don't know do they?" Thea asked Anubis.**

"**No and don't tell them," he replied.**

"**Don't tell us what?" I demanded.**

"**That people started naming their children after greek mythology gods. I was like dad, I can't believe grandma and grandpa named you sad in my opinion."**

"**Yeah, it's.. tragic." Anubis lied. He was horrible. But I have to admit that Thea was an amazing liar. I would've believed her if Anubis didn't say anything.**

**There was some noise in the junk yard (Right by the mansion). We looked out of the balcony and a dragon with two heads was terrorizing mortals. **

**Carter,and Thea practically raced to the monster. Anubis joined me to watch them. I would've helped, but I knew that with Thea around, they would have no problem.**

**My brother summoned his avatar, as usual and cut off it's two heads.**

"**Carter! What are you doing?" Thea asked, she had her shield raised.**

"**Killing it! Isn't that obvious!" Carter answered.**

"**If you cut off a head, two more grows back!" she explains. Right on cue, the dicapitated monster started growing heads. Four in all thanks to Carter.**

**The dragon blew fire. Thanks to Thea, she was perfectly safe. Carter, well he started coughing in a corner.**

**Thea started slashing the dragon's body. But the scales must've been pretty strong.**

**She then started controlling the water. It was like octopus tentacles wrapping around the monster's hurried to one of the heads and stabbed her sword through it. The monster practically disintegrated in contact.**

"**Still a pretty good Hydra slayer!" she yelled.**

"**What exactly is a Hydra?" Carter asked.**

"**Like another race of Dragons. That if you cut off one head, two more grows back!" **

"**Sorry!" Carter said.**

**They came in with a conversation that Carter always hated when new initiates come.**

"**Why does Sadie have an accent and you don't?" Thea asked.**

"**I was raised American while sadie was raised in London!" my dear brother answered.**

**She spoke something in a different language. Maybe a curse.**

"**Was that italian?" he asked.**

"**No it wasn't, I thought you were the smart one," she replied. **

**I almost laughed! No one ever called Carter stupid before.**

**Thea's POV**

**So, after fighting the Hydra, I chatted with Leah. She was visiting Egypt. Looking for any possible demigods. But apparently the magicians there were mean, so they kept her away from their children.**

**Tomorrow, she was going to Italy. I was jealous of her, really. I'm stuck here, babysat. And she gets to travel the world.**

**When she signed off, Anubis popped out of nowhere. I hate when gods do that!**

"**Who was that?" he asked.**

"**My best friend," I replied. "I have a life outside of Olympus."**

"**I'm starting have a life outside of the underworld." **

"**Good for you then." **

**I went to my room after that. I had to admit, Anubis was pretty handsome. Except he reminds me a little bit of my cousin Nico.**

**What was I thinking anyway? Anubis and Sadie were clearly together. Well, everyone talks about their relationship.**

**I was mad at Aphrodite. How could she put a boy in my life who's copletely taken? But, when I thought about it, Aphrodite would do something like that if she's that bored.**

**She messed with my brother's love life. As in Percy. Although I had to admit, I got into that Percabeth thing. I feel like shouting it out when they reunite. I'm planning to be there!**

**My mind went crazy, thinking about Anubis. I managed to stop when it was dinner time.**

**I had some sushi. People would guess that being a child of Poseidon, I would hate seafood. It's the complete opposite, for me anyway. I was born in New Orleans! Their food is full of crawfish, shrimp, lobster, and other seafood.**

**The kids would usually play basketball after dinner. But Felix summoned a kareoke machine. He said he waned something different.**

**Everyone had fun, they weren't really great singeres. But I know that it's all about fun.**

**At first, no one wanted to go first. So that made me the ice breaker. To get them comfortable enough to sing.**

**So I decided to sing Beautiful by Christina Aguillera. I loved that song, mostly because of the message. Aphrodite loves to hear me sing it, so I had a lot of practice.**

**I didn't need the lyrics on the machine. So, I sang like I usualy do. I don't know why people say I had a voice of an angel. I can only hear a plain voice through my ears.**

**After the song ended, everyone applaud. Feliz sang after me. Then Jaz. After her was Julien, and then Cleo. Sadie sang too. **

**Everyone pretty much sang. Even up tight Zia! Carter was of course too chicken to sing.**

**So I sang again. I sang Hot Chelle Rae, Honestly. The message of the song is saying I don't care, I'm just going to have fun. I was hoping Carter would also get the message, and he would sing.**

**But apparently no. He was still too afraid to sing. **

**Morning came, and the usual outfit came. I probably looked like a little priss with outfit. **

**It was a white strapless dress, with black gladiator shoes, and matching black porkpie hat. Aphrodite was kind enough to leave a black blazer (the one for girls of course) to put over the dress.**

**I couldn't really do anything but watch everyone elsedo stuff. I had a chance to look out the balcony. I could see the Empire State building, my home. And then I looked to Long Island.**

**Camp was there. Where some of my happy memories rest. Just as I was about to turn around, a ship started to take off. **

**The war is almost here. As a demigod, I have ADHD. I know, when the time comes, I can't stand by and have fun while everyone is risking their lives.**

**I had to leave that afternoon. I made an Iris message to Chiron. Blackjack and Porkpie were on their way. (I got to pegasi incase Percy wants to ride Blackjack, I have porkpie).**

**I sent a message to Ares to send my armor. He was happy that I'm being a rebel and disobey their orders to stay in Brooklyn. If the gods get mad at me, I could always say that Apollo told me to stay away from Manhattan. I wasn't going to Manhattan, not even close.**

**My armor was just leather. The kind we use at camp. **

**I braided my hair. So incase I ran into trouble, my long mane wouldn't get in the way.**

**Blackjack and Porkpire landed on the roof. Their packs had a sleeping bag on them and some ambrosia and nectar. **

**I was about to climb on the horse's back, Anubis appeared out of nowhere. Scaring the hell out of me.**

"**Will you stop doing that!" I yelled.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" he said.**

"**Berkeley, Oakland area."**

"**You're suppose to stay here."**

"**I got a feeling you are a bit of a goodie goodie. Anubis, I can't sit down, and hope that my family would win this war. I was taught that if you can do something to help do it. This will increase the chances of your friends living! I have to go." (Not my best speech, really).**

"**So you're going to disobey the Olympians!"**

"**They told me to stay away from Manhattan! I'm going to California! Besides what do you care." Anubis blushed.**

"**What, you're just going to leave without a goodbye?"**

"**I left them a message at the great room."**

**Anubis then hugged me. It wasn't awkward as it sounded. I had a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that I never felt in a long time. Love.**

"**Thanks for everything. The automaton body and healing Walt." I just nodded. "Be carefull out there Thea. I'll be hoping to see those green eyes of yours one more time."**

**I smiled and climbed on Blackjack. **_**Ooohh, my lady just had a momment with a kid that smells like carcass.**_** I rode off to the west with the blasted horse annoying me. Porkpie joined in the teasing.**

"_**I'll get you some sugar cubes if you shut up and don't talk about it to anyone else." I offered.**_

_**Coffee and doughnuts and you have a deal. **_**So we had to stop at a doughnut shop in Colorado.**

**We arrived at Camp Jupiter. I turned myself into mist (since I'm mostly water, I can make my particles heat up and turn to mist). I didn't show myself to anyone. Yet. **

**Sadie's POV**

**So, I was going out of my room to dinner. I was never the first one to come and eat, but I was super hungry.**

**I found a pice of paper at the great room as I was passing by. The space was cluttered, yes, but the letter seemed to stand out.**

_**Dear everyone that resides at the mansion,**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. But I had to hurry and help my, family. I can't let them face danger alone. Thanks for everything.**_

_**Thea Anderson**_

**I hurried to look out the balcony. Searching for her, maybe she hasn't left yet. But towards the setting sun, something was flying away. It was too small to see what it was, but it was surely something.**

**When the initiates read the message, they had a sudden grim on their faces. They were obviously going to miss Thea. She practically became part of our big family.I have a feeling that I'm going to miss Thea too. **

**Anubis joined us for dinner. He looked more upset than any of us. I wondered why? They were friends I guess, but he looked more sad than me, or anyone else in the room. I was starting to wonder, did something happened between them?**

**A couple days passed, everyone still had that touch of sadness in their work. They do their jobs and other work, but they hardly speak. As if Thea's leaving casted a spell on them.**

**I only knew one thing for sure. Until Thea comes back, it will never be the same mansion again.**


	2. After the war

Sadie's POV

So, about 3 months passed since Thea left. Everyone seemed to be back to normal as they possibly can.

Walt's cursed has finally disappeared. He would always say, thanks to Thea. Which brought sadness to all the initiates when he says it.

Anubis had been enjoying his new robot body. People were saying how he's been traveling America. And of course, he would stay at the mansion time to time.

We haven't really talked about our relationship in so long. Since Walt and him no longer have the same body, I have to decide. Well, I never told him that. For the first time, Sadie Kane was thinking ahead.

Anyway, school was back. It was tiring, fighting monsters and keeping up with school work. A teenage girl shouldn't have this much responsibilities.

So Carter and I just got home. Most of the initiates were doing a bit of free time in their rooms. So it was just me and Khufu watching the basketball game in the Great Room.

There was a light knock on the door. Probably a new initiate, I thought. No one really came by but initiates.

To my surprise, it was Thea! She was dressed quite amazingly, in my opinion anyway. She had a dark blue dress on over a black shirt. She had leggings under the dress and matching blue ankle boots. Of course she had her usualy jewelry on.

"Afternoon Sadie." She said.

"Come in Thea!" I replied, still surprised in her visit. Her name echoed through the mansion. One by one the initiates. Each one give their personal hug.

"Where have you been?" Felix asked.

"Family matters. It's complicated stuff, but I had to go." She answered. I knew that there was more to that. That information wasn't even close to the truth.

Bast popped by while we had dinner. She was in her usual leapord print leotard. She took notice of Thea eating a hamburger. The goddess then smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"Visiting. Don't worry, I'll be leaving in the morning." She replied. Of course this brought on several arguents.

"You guys, I don't belong here. I was just coming by to see you again." She explained.

For the rest of the night, they played all kinds of games. Felix brought back the kareoke machine. They watched some movies with Thea, and played truth or dare.

She said goodnight to each of the initiates. And she said goodnight to me. I knew that she might not be here when I wake up.

I went to my room and there was a surprise. Anubis was waiting for me. It was kind of sweet yet creepy that he would wait in my room.

"Sadie, we need to talk." He started.

"If it's about you and Walt, I really don't kno—" I tried to say.

"No. It's about Thea." Anubis interrupted. "Before she left, I started feeling, I don't know different. Theres a warm feeling inside me everytime I see her. I'm just so conflicted."

"It's okay Anubis. How 'bout we keep thinking about this."

"So, what are we?"

"Good friends. Like before," I replied.

He left after that. So, both of us are still choosing. Even if I choose Anubis, I don't know if he'll choose me. So maybe going out with Walt is the safest.

When I woke up, Thea wasn't there. She didn't even stay to eat breakfast

Percy's POV

Where was she? I thought she was suppose to be at camp after the war. Thea promised she would be 's been weeks!

So yeah, found out I had a sister. Very shocking, but I kind of liked it. Nico had a sister, Thaila had a long lost brother. It seemed like I'm the only one that's an only child. My uncles had two or more child and my dad only had me? It didn't sound right. They were all brothers after all.

Thea existing was pretty cool. I mean, she saved my butts a few times in the war. And she was a big help. I wish we found out she existed sooner.

Morning came, and to my surprise she was there. Thea had a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on with shorts. She was braiding her hair when I got up.

"Nice of you to finally show up." I said.

"Good morning to you too. Percy, I had to do stuff after the war. Even though I'm an immortal teenager, it doesn't mean I have free time like you." She retorted.

"Like me? How do you know I have free time." I complained

"You're seventeen. That's all I need to know." She replied.

We headed for breakfast. There had been a lot more campers ever since some of the Roman demigods moved here. And some of our Greek demigods were staying at Camp Jupiter. Mostly because they live closed by San Fransico, or Berkeley.

Instead of sitting by myself at breakfast, Thea was with me. It was less boring than sitting by myself. We talked about training. Since she figured out things to do with water.

Thea was amazing with water. She can levetate it like I could. But when she balls her fist, the water would freeze. It was cool. She can also turn herself to mist. Thea said it took her a couple of years because it takes so much focus and concentration.

After breakfast, we had to go to the sword arena with the Ares cabin. It's more of practice sparring with them, since you don't need to teach them anything.

Thea actually disarmed Clarisse without using any kind of water! Which was saying a lot since hardly anyone can beat Clarisse. I barely survived my fights with her.

After the arena, we had to go to archery with Chiron. Poseidon kids don't have talent in acuracy. Well, I tried so many times, nothing.

I expected the same thing from my sister. It was quite impossible for her to have this gift and I don't.

Thea proves me wrong. She would hit the target everytime. Chiron was surprised at her.

"Apollo would take me out for target practice in the sun chariot. Best training ever! We would even steal Eros' arrows during Valentines day nad shoot random people!" she explained.

"So everyone in the country was in love?" I asked

"Denver and L.A was in our route, so they mostly got the love arrows." She answered.

Thea was kind enough to teach me how to aim right. I only ggot one arrow at the bull's eye, but it was a gret improvement.

During free choice,I went to the canoe races while Thea decided to have arts and crafts. I was pretty good at the canoe. But the water nymphs were darn fast. I was at least better than the campers.

Thea made a sign that says _cabin sweet cabin_. It was sanded and everything. Better than what I could ever make. We hung it my the front door.

Thea pretty much taught me how to freeze water. Of course the water would melt after two seconds. But it was still pretty good.

Annabeth passed by with a tour group of kids. The kids were young, about eight or nine. Annabeth liked to show the kids Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

Of course , I was tired after a couple of tries freezing water. That gut feeling was there everytime.

"The more you practice, the more the pain goes away," Thea explains. I trusted her since she didn't even broke a sweat demonstrating the skill.

A couple of Apollo kids started flirting with my sister. It felt awkward having a sister that everyone likes. But Thea would always shoot them down, not smiling, or twirling her hair like the Aphrodite girls. No boy seemed to appeal to her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. With my ADHD, curiosity always wins.

"No, but. Well it's a long story I guess. I met this really nice guy, and well, he sending me the signals the he likes me. But… Well a friend of mine is like dating him or something." She explained.

"Is he at camp?" I added.

"No. I have life outside of camp Percy." Thea replied.

Free time came, and me and Annabeth practically hung out at the beach. I heard that Thea doinated the Volleyball court. Even hurted a couple of Aphrodite kids.

"Going back to San Fransico?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well, it's too far from camp, and you. I mean I love my family and everything. But I feel like staying." She answered.

"Better think fast, tomorrow camp is over." I added.

"Don't remind me. Besides, Athena offered to take me in Olympus." She said.

"Are you serious? Is she even allowed?"

"I don't know. Since we won the war, I think they would let me stay."

Capture the Flag was about to start. Of course, everyone was pretty much well getting their armor on, sharpening their swords and knives.

I was keeping mrs. O'leary company and Thea was practing on a dummy. She was using her trident instead of her sword. She prefers to use it when she's planning not to hurt anyone. Believe me, she could do a lot of damage with a sword.

Thea was also packing some stuff. Like ambrosia and nectar. Bandages, rubbing alcohol. She had a first aid kit in her pack. She even packed some blow darts.

Leo came by to deliver things. He would always keep himself busy by making the camper's weapons better. Some would ask to personalize their artillery, but most would just ask for a sharpening. I asked for a sharpening myself, since Riptide wasn't as he used to be.

Leo gave Thea her knives and her sword. They looked extra shiny, maybe he was being sweet.

"Thank you so much Leo!" she said. "Did you sharpen Bittiersweet with diamond dust?" Leo nodded.

"Diamond dust?"

"I added melted diamond at the edge of my sword. Extra sharp, can cut through anything! And you can only cut diamind with a when you sharpen it, you need diamond dust." She explained.

The games was about to begin. Of course, me, Annabeth,Thea, and Jason were offense. Jason was doing awesome with a javelin. Annabeth was nowhere (probably wearing her Yankees cap). Thea was practically whacking every person she coes across with. She wasn't using the end of the trident at all. The staff itseld knocksout campers.

I followed her path of destruction. Rarely coming across with anyone. Jason and Annabeth joined me, trailing where ever Thea went.

I noticed a whole line of Ares kids. I mean, they were just a barrier, blocking out parth to the flag. The hid behind tress, and searched for Thea. Was she captured? She would've still been fighting if it came to that.

Then I noticed her. She was up at a tree, looking through her pack. Then she came across with the blowdarts. She kept a close eye at the line of defense, counting them. About ten.

She shot each one, and they all fell to the ground. She then tossed her ring, making Bittersweet appear. I hurried by her side, but she was already across the creek.

Clarisse then hurried towards her. They fought like demons. I tried to help, but reinforcements came and held me back. They also held back Jason and Annabeth. We tried, but they just kept coming!

Clarisse soon disarmed Thea. Which surprised everyone. She then punch Hmy sister in the face.

"You asked for it!" Thea yelled. She threw a couple of swift punches at Clarisse's joints. But none seemed to hurt her.

She then headed for the flag. Clarisse tried o stop her. But she couldn't move her arms, no matter how hard she tried.

Thea took the flag, and the conch horn blew. The blue team wins again!

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Quite a long story really." She started. "See your mother was naggng me, do something productive with your life, like become a doctor. I tried to become a doctor but it was too confusing. For me anyway, but I took up some of the knowledge about the body. Preassure points, and weak spots and use it for my fighting. I hardly use it unless some b*tch pisses me off. Like Clarisse."

The campfire was fun. Most campers were saying their goodbyes already. I was upset. Even though my mom told me I could stay an extra month a camp, I didn't get to enjoy it as much. Annabeth and Grover was there. Nico came to visit. And the Stoll brothers were peforming better and better pranks.

But I only spent like a day with my sister. Tomorrow afternoon was practically pack your stuff and say goodbye to your friends day!

Thea's stuff was already packed in a was braiding her hair like she does every morning. I packed a couple of things. Since I didn't have much to take home. I left my Minotaurs horn in the cabin, like I always do. I remembrance of my first adventure.

Most of the campers were hanging out with their friends, making last second memories before they leave.

"Hey Nico. How's the underworld?" Thea asked. I didn't even know Nico was there. I guessed he shadow traveled.

"Good, but Persophone wants me to go to school. Like a regular kids and yes, she wants e to date." He complained.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm not a regular kid! Why should I go to school?" he retorted.

"Percy where you going to school?" Thea asked me.

"Brooklyn Academy. It's like one of the few schools that would accept me." I answered.

"Go with Percy. And I'll try to be there too." She told Nico. "So you know, your first day of school won't be so awkward."

"I guess, but I don't have an apartment or anything. I'm not staying in the Underworld, mostly because of Persophone."

"I have a penthouse in Manhattan, I guess you can stay there. Well, I have like 4 extra bedrooms," Thea replied.

"Wow! Can I live with my big sister?" I asked her. Really, she's practically telling me that she was rich as heck!

"No! Piper and Annabeth are already staying with me! Besides, you're a guy, and there's two girls in the house." she explained. Does she really think that I'll do...

"And Nico can stay?" I complained.

"Nico where do babies come from?"

"Don't you ask one from Hera and then a stork would bring down the baby wrapped in golden blankets?" he replied. I almost lauged at his answer. "What?"

"I'll give him the talk next summer." She replied.

Annabeth and I made a last minute date. It was quite simple, really. We just had a picnic at the beach.

Some campers would pass by and smile. Others would whistle when we kiss, we proves that theres no privacy in Camp Half-Blood.

Of course us up mom picked me us I mean Leo and was suppose to stay at camp. But of course he had to go to school. Mr. D advised it. Which wasn't like him, at all. So my mom was happy enough to let Leo stay at our apartment.

My parents made a little thanks for saving the world party. But it was just the tree of us eating blue ice cream and cake.

I had a goodnight sleep. I was actually looking forward for school tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Sadie's POV

So, back to school and all that. Our chaperones woud drive us to school. Yes we had to use vans and pile out when going to Brooklyn Academy. A lot of kids were wondering why such a big carpool?

Of course, we would always get to school early. If it was up to me, I would be there about 5 minutes before the school bell rings.

So, Jaz and I were hanging around the courtyard by the parking lot. Most 11th and 12th grades dorve their own cars.

Jaz was going on about the fight she and Felix had. And of course it was about penguins. This time, it was about flying penguins.

Of course I was listening, but then an amazing sports car pulled up. There was some sports car in the lot. But this one got my attention with it's simplicity. It was a red Bugatti. The weird thing about it was it had four doors.

4 kids came out. Three girls and 1 boy. The boy looked a lot like Anubis. Black hair, chocolate brown eyes and dark clothing. But he was shorter.

One girl was seriously pretty. She had choppy brown hair that had little braids on the side. Her eyes seemed to change colors, like a kaleidoscope. The other had fair skin, blonde hair, and intense gray eyes. She had that look on her face that looks like she's thinking millions of things at once.

The last girl seemed familiar. Then it hits me! I never expected it to happen, but the girl who was driving was Thea.

Four of them catched up to two more kids. One was a short latino guy with brown curly hair. The boy had a wide grin on his face. Like he just did something bad. The other guy was tall and quite handsome. But the weird thing was, he looked like Thea. I swear they could've been twins for all I know.

They seemed to be best friends. Laughing at jokes and teasing each other a lot.

So after the day was done,Thea hasn't even noticed that the initiates at Brooklyn house goes to school here. Maybe because she doesn't have any classes with us.

I tried to come up to them. You know saw hi, be friendly. But Bast suddenly appeared. She blocked my way and got out her knives. She threw them at the kids. There was just clang when I expected the knives to hit them. But Thea's shield protected the kids.

"Bast! What are you doing! Their just teenagers!" I screamed.

"The gods made a deal! Stay out of Brooklyn!" the goddess said, not paying attention to my comment. She threw another round of knives. I can tell it hit one of the kids. The one that looks like Anubis.

"What are you talking about?" Thea's twin said. "The gods never told us anything?"

"Piper! Tell Lacy and Drew to get out of the school and don't come back! Annabeth can you get my first aid kit, it's in the trunk." Thea ordered. The blonde haired girl, who must be Annabeth went to the car. "We'll leave Bast. Can you just… wait!"

Annabeth came back with a first aid the size of a suitcase. She got a bottle and poured the contents on where the kid was hit. The arm-pit area. The kid screamed in agony.

Carter,Zia and Walt came to see what was going on. Bast was just watching Thea heal the boy.

Thea cleaned the wound with her mind over water powers. But she looked at the knife that got the boy. It had something at the end of it, like black ink. Then I realized, it was poison!

She got another bottle from the first aid kit and put it on the wound. Thea put her hand over the boy's body. Moving her hand above the boy's body. She then took out the water out the same way it came in. The liquid, instead of being clear, was now pure black. Just like the poison.

Thea threw the water on the nearby grass and it instantly wilted. She put soe gauze on the wound nad carried the boy to the back seat.

"You knew that we werren't suppose to be in Brooklyn?" the latino guy asked.

"No but its safer to get out of here as soon as possible if Bast warned us herself." She answered.

The Piper girl came back with Drew and Lacy. I was about to say hi but they seemed to be in a hurry. They didn't even ppay attention to me. Well, I expect that from Drew, but Lacy?

"Annabeth,Piper,can you please take Nico back home. Take care of him until I get back. Drew and Lacy, you need to drop out of Brooklyn Academy, it'll be too dangerous for you here. Percy, Leo just go home and try to forget what happened here. I'll contact you guys this evening."

"Where you going?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to Olympus." She said. The girl then turned to mist,disappeared out of thin air.

Before we could question the 5 kids, they were already heading out. Following Thea's orders. Annabeth was driving away while Percy and Leo were going in a cab.

"What the hell was that Bast?" Zia asked.

"Those kids and their kind aren't welcome here anymore." She simply answered.

I was quite heart broken when she said it. And everyone else was back to being depressed. I couldn't help myself from being sad either.

Now we're forbidden to see Thea, ever. And those kids, what were they. If they're not allowed to go to Brooklyn, what was the reason? Only one thing was clear, they were not regular kids.

Carter tried to cheer most of us up, but he wasn't very good. I guess he never really done this kind of stuff before. After 2 hours, he gave up and joined the moping. Bast sooned tried to cheer us up. Calling us kittens here and there, but no one complained.

The initiates started hammering her with questions, but she didn't answer any of them.

I felt guilty for missing Thea. I mean she just spent a couple of days here, and all of the sudden she's important to my life. But then I realized that I wasn't complaining that I won't see Thea again. I was complaining that I can't get answers.

After a couple of days I was back to normal. Still, all of us were still looking for answers. Answers that we knew can only be found in Manhattan.

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The day was going great. I mean, teachers were nice, and some were horrible. Kids didn't bother me at all since Drew knows me. Brooklyn Academy was going to be a great school. Until the weird lady started throwing knives at us.

I told my mom that we got saying by what, but she didn't seem to care. So Paul and my mom decided to send us to Yancy Academy. Leo and I didn't mind at all.

Leo and I waited for a message from Thea. From e-mails, to iris messages. Nothing.

We were about to go to sleep. Me in my bed, Leo in his air matress. But then I rainbow shimmered.

We hurried towards it. But instead of Thea, it showed Annabeth and Piper.

"Where's Thea beauty queen?" Leo asked Piper. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the nickname.

"She's asleep. That's what we called you about." She answered.

"Apollo came by to drop off Thea, who was asleep in his arms. He explained to us that her memory is gone." Annabeth explained.

"So, she doesn't know who she is?" I asked.

"She does. Her memory of those people that attacked us, and today is gone for good." Piper answered. "Don't talk about today or those people with her around. It'll just get confusing and the gods will get pissed."

"Annabeth, do you think you ca go to Yancy Academy?" Leo asked.

"Yeah if I wanted to. Are you guys already switching schools?" Annabeth answered.

"Yes Ms. Chase. Their planning to send the registry form back tommorw so school starts the day after." He added.

"How's Nico doing?" I asked.

"He's alive. But without Thea, we don't know his condition. I was afraid to give him more Nectar, he was feeling feverish already." Piper replied. The rainbow disappeared. Not even a goodbye.

So that was it. This was practically the weirdest day of all. It was fun and exiting. But then we just had to forget about it. I wonder what the gods were hiding. I was pretty sure the Thea knew the secret. But now, she's just an innocent demigod.

The gods

Third Person POV

The Egyptians barged into the throne room. Not even making calling that they'll visit. Most of them looked angry.

"Why are there 5 demigods in Brooklyn?" Horus demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Hera asked.

"Five greek demigods are in Brooklyn. Our territory!" He explained.

"Two of my children already goes to Brooklyn, what's the problem with 3 more." Aphrodite said.

"No! Five more children came to Brooklyn. Dangerous ones!" Isis replied.

"What do you want us to do about it?" said Athena.

"We want you to get them out. Our deal was, Manhattan was yours, and Brooklyn is ours. An easy deal."

"Well, we can't just tell them to leave. It'll be exposing Egyptian gods to greek demigods! Another part of our agreement." retorted the goddess of wisdom.

"Then I'll get them out of there," Bast replied. They all disappeared.

After, about 30 minutes passed, and Thea came in. Furious of course.

"Why did Bast just attacked us? Nico got hurt, bad!" she screamed.

"You guys practically broke our deal with the Egyptians," Athena retorted.

"That gave them the right to hurt a kid?They could've just told me, no one would've gotten injured!" Thea said still screaming. Her face was full of anger. "I will never forgive them for that!"

Hera came up to Thea. At first she was all motherly. Giving her a hug and relaxing her. The goddess then snapped her fingers and Thea fell asleep.

"I think we should take her memories out, you know about what happened today. Make her forget" Hera said.

"Again, you and the memory taking." Ares replied.

"Just make Thea forget about the Egyptians for good." Artermis suggested. "She'll be calm and the other gods won't have to deal with her."

They didn't need to take a vote. It was already decided. Athena was happy to take her memories about today, magicians, and the egyptian gods. All of that, gone.

Aphrodite,Apollo,Hermes, and Poseidon couldn't bare to watch. They all cared about this girl like it was their child. Well, it was Poseidon's child.

Apollo volunteered to take Thea home and explain it to Annabeth and Piper. What happened, and how they must be quiet about this.

**What will happen next? What will the Kanes do to find out the answer to their questions? Will Percy and his friends play along with what Thea knows? Or will they tell the truth? What is going to happen bbetween the Egyptian and Greek gods? Find out in my next fanfic : Here comes the truth.**


	3. Here comes the truth

**You might want to read A Greek comes to Brooklyn, and After the War. Those two stories were the first two part of this fanfic. Hope you like it and please review! I want to hear you opinion!**

Chapter 1

Thea's POV

So I woke up, in my bed. I don't remember much of what happened yesterday. Which was weird. Why can't I remember what happened? My head started to hurt the more I tried to remember.

I walked to the living room and found Percy and Leo with Annabeth and Piper. What were they doing here so early? But then I looked at the clock. 12:30! I never, in my immortal life, over slept before.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Um, yesterday, we got attacked at school. You got hit on the head bad," Piper answered. "And of course, we got kicked out, on our first day!"

"Must be a new record." Leo commented.

"So, where are you guys going to school now?" I asked.

"Yancy Academy," Annabeth answered. I had a big lunch since I missed breakfast and dinner.

Percy ordered some 4 boxes of pizza. And we pigged out. Especially Percy and I.

"Wheres Nico?" I asked.

"Still unconcience. He got poisoned yesterday." Leo answered.

For the rest of the day we watched rental movies. It was practically the most normal day of my life.

Nico was doing better. He actually woke up, but was too weak to move. Piper volunteered to give him food.

I was happy that Nico was safe. He was like a little brother to me. The kind that you need to protect. Percy was too independent for that stuff.

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

So, going back to Yancy was better than I expected. Monsters might attacked, but we managed to survive them. We also managed not to get kicked out of school. Which was a good sign.

Annabeth didn't go to Yancy with me. Athena offered to teach her herself. She couldn't take the offer down. A goddess offering to teach you?

I was actually jealous of her. Annabeth got to do field work. Which was more exiting than sitting in a chair all day, listening to boring teachers.

Thea didn't go to school. She went to camp. She visits us though, a lot. So it doesn't feel like she even left Manhattan.

I was exited for Winter Break. Thea brings news from camp all the time. And fro what I'm hearing, it was pretty fun. Frank and Hazel came to camp last week. I couldn't wait to see them.

Piper and Leo were actually pretty popular in Yancy. Which was different. I'm pretty sure that was weird for a demigod, being popular.

Leo liked the attention. Piper on the other hand, hates it.

Thea picked us up from school. Yeah, we had to stop by my apartment to get some things and say goodbye. I love my mom, but she had to make a big deal and make a bunch of cookies for all of us. No one was complaining, but I just didn't want her to fuss about us.

The ride to Long Island was long. Well, it felt like it.

When we crossed the border, Annabeth greeted us. She even gave me a kiss.

We arrived during free time, so we got to do everything we wanted. I got to settle down on my cabin. Everyone welcomed me back. It felt weird to get all the attention. After the war, I got plenty of attention I didn't want.

Frank and Hazel greeted me at the beach. They thought that Camp Half-Blood was cool. Hazel felt lonely at her cabin though. While Frank hated his brothers and sisters.

The campfire was amazing. The fire grew bigger and bigger. Probably from all the campers singing. I've never seen so much happy demigods in one place.

That night, I had a good night sleep. Mostly because my mind started to think. With Gaea defeated, I doubted another prophecy will come. Well, there probably will be more prophecies, but hopefully, none with me in it.

Chapter 3

Carter's POV

So months passed, and winter break is finally here. There were more initiates now. More than we could handle actually. Our uncle Amos started a program that switches magicians all over the world. Like an exchange program.

We met a lot of people. Kids from Japan, to magicians from India. They were all over the place, and they just kept popping up.

Sadie told me about what mom told her a couple of months ago. When we were at the the Underworld. Something about different magicians.

We had suspicions in Manhattan. Mostly because Amos told us to stay away from there. My sister suggested to go anyway. It wasn't a surprise she wanted to break the rules, but I actually wanted to go to Manhattan too.

Zia and Walt decided to tag along with us. The plan was, we're going to spend Winter Break in Manhattan. So Freak took us to Central Park.

We didn't see anything that was... magical. But then Sadie saw Lacy and Drew. The girls Thea warned never to go to Brooklyn. They seemed to be just hanging out in the park. But then a white van pulled up.

There was something written in the side, but I didn't pay attention to the words. The two girls climbed in, there seemed to be more kids inside.

We hurried to Freak and told hi to follow the van. It was heading to Long Island. During the ride, I was wondering what the mortals saw.

We soon arrived at hill. Freak dropped us off, and we stalked the kids. They carried luggages and trugged up the hill. When the coast was clear, we followed them.

There was nothing to see. Just a strawberry farm. Sadie tried to follow the kids, but she can't seem to pass. Something was stopping her. We all tried, we couldn't go through. A kid saw us. He was about nine, and had an orange t-shirt.

"Go away!" he said.

We pretended to go, but when he was nowhere. Zia then decided to throw a fireball at the wall.

The farm changes. It turned into a crowded camp. There was cabins, a climbing wall, and even horses.

A group of kids started noticing us. Much bigger than the nine year old kid. College age kids, and some high school. What scared me was they were carrying weapons. Swords, spears, daggers and bows and arrows. They hurried towards us.

We were going back to Freak, hoping to escape. But a black horse landed. But then I noticed the horse had wings. Wings!

The rider got off the horse and she got her sword ready. The girl was tall, but I couldn't see much of her. She had a hemet and armor on. She was ready to attack. But then the group got to us, and cornered our group.

The girl took off her helmet, and then I know who she was. Thea Anderson.

"what am I riding on mortal?" She asked.

"A flying horse," Sadie answered.

"Let's take them to Chiron." A blonde girl ordered the kids.

Chapter 4

Sadie's POV

Really, the whole warrior thing scared the hell out me. I mean really, kids with weapons, heading towards you. Who wouldn't be scared.

So Carter said the thing about Thea. Yeah she was there, but she didn't seem to recognized us. They took us to the little valley.

There was so many people. Carrying weapons like they were. The kids took us to a big blue manor. They sat us down on a couch and tied our hands. I doubt they knew about magic, but they knew how to tie a knot.

"Thea! It's us! Carter and Sadie from Brooklyn!" I pleaded.

"I've never been to Brooklyn in my life girl." she said.

How was that possible? Was this a prank? Or does she really mean? Maybe it was a shabti. But she doesn't even have magic, it couldn't have been a shabti.

A man with a wheel chair rolled himself in. He had a brown, neatly trimmed beard.

"Four new campers?" he asked Thea.

"No. We found them at the borders,trying to get through. Their not mortals though. They could see Blackjack!" the girl replied.

Anubis appeared. Maybe he came to rescue us. He first gave Thea a hug. Of course, she looked creeped out about it.

"Nice to see you again," he greeted.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Anubis, remember?" the god said.

"Sorry, but I really don't know who you are." Anubis looked at the man.

"Anubis, will you come to my office." the man said.

"What do I do with the kids?" Thea asked.

"Show them camp." He replied.

Thea sighed. She then got another rope and tied our bindings together. She led us out of the Manor.

I was so exited about the tour. The valley looked awesome. We first passed by a volley ball court. Where pretty girls were playing a game.

The next stop was little workshop. Big burly looking boys and girls come in and out of them. When a camper goes out, they were carrying either a weapon or an invention. I saw a guy with a double bladed ax, carrying it like it was nothing.

Thea then showed us to the lake. Campers were canoeing, racing with some weird looking girls. More girls came out of the water to say hi to Thea. But when they saw us, they went back to the water.

She then showed us the Amphitheater. It was like a stage really. But no one was there. Right by it was a big rock wall. Campers were trying to climb it pretty fast. Maybe they were having a race. But then it started spewing out lava.

Thea took us across the creek and headed to a roofless building. Then I noticed it was a cafeteria.

"Here is our mess hall. Where most of the campers, including me, pig out." she explained.

Then we headed for the cabins. They were arrange in a omega. The area was full of campers.

The cabins had different designs on them. The first two looked like a bank. They were both similar, but one was smaller. I only paid attention to the cabins that caught my attention. Like cabin 5. It was painted lurid red and had barbed wires on the roof. There was head of a boar above their door. And on it's lawn looked like something exploded on them.

"I hate cabin 5. So crowded and rowdy. At least I finally figured out where the landmines are." she informed me. Landmines, in a camp?

Cabin seven was pure gold. Well, it looked like solid gold, but I doubt they had enough money to make a building like that. Cabin ten looked like a life sized doll-house.

After the cabins, we passed by the woods. It looked pretty cool actually. But no one seemed to be entering it.

"What's in there?" I asked Thea.

"I don't know?" she replied.

"Who does?"

"No one does. You'll be dead in minutes if you entered the forest unarmed." she explained. Then the woods suddenly crept me out.

We passed by the arena. Where two kids were sparring. By the time they were done, they took of their helmets. It was Thea's twin and a girl that was way bigger than him.

"Hey Percy, hey Clarisse." Thea greeted. They both waved.

"We finally have prisoners!" shouted Clarisse.

"Calm down. We're not sure what to do with them yet." Our tour guide explained. But then they got into a whole argument about it. But then I noticed Carter.

He was concentrating real hard. Then his sword appeared from duat. But before he could use it, the Percy guy took it.

"You guys didn't disarm them?" he asked.

"There wasn't anything to take but a stick." Thea answered."Can you watch them? I need to find Piper, or Drew."

The Percy guy did Thea the favor. But Clarisse had a scowl on her face.

"Who are you?"Carter asked Percy.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." he answered. _Son of Poseidon._ Thea's the daughter of Poseidon. If I remembered correctly. I was right! They are related. So much for being twins.

Thea came back with a blonde girl with intense gray eyes. There was also another girl with choppy hair, and eyes that seemed to change colors.

"Do your thing Piper." Thea said.

"Can you take out all your weapons, for me?" she asked sweetly. At first, I really doubt any of us will just do as she says But then I found everyone, including me, searching for our weapons. Zia took out her wand, Walt and his amulets, Carter and dad's work bag, and me with my staff and wand.

"These are just sticks." the blonde girl said.

"I'll take them to the Big House." Thea said.

"I guess Ill give them the rest of the tour." Piper said.

Chapter 5

Thea's POV

Why does people think I know them. The weird spies, and now a kid that looks like Nico.

I headed to the Big House as fast as possible. Hanging around those kids made me think about my memories more. Which made my head ache bad.

When I got there, the guy who hugged me was about to leave. Before he did, his eyes stared at me we sadness. I had to look away. It made me feel guilty not remembering him. Like it was my fault. But then, there was a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I came into the big house and Chiron was in centaur form.

"Umm, sir, what do we exactly do with them?" I asked, putting their so called weapons on the coffee table.

"They will be our guest," he answered. "They must stay as guest. The kids will be enemies in the morning." I was surprised.

"Where are they going to stay?" I asked. I was actually hoping Queen Hera's tomb, I mean temple.

"Here at the big house of course. But don't tell them anything about us, you know." he said.

"Fine, I'll tell the Aphrodite girls to spread that around." I replied. With the girls gossiping like crazy, they could tell some info about our, guess.

I found Piper in the armory. The kids didn't have the ropes on them and had either a dagger or a sword. But I doubt they knew how to use it. But just in case, I got my sword out.

"Lacy already came by and told me." she said.

"You girls spread news like chicken pox." I replied.

We were getting ready for capture the flag. Carter and Sadie were on the blue team, and Walt were on the red. Of course we had to give them weapons. They couldn't really do anything with a stick.

So we took our positions. I took a different approach this time. I was far right compare to the others. When the horn blew, I climbed a tree. I was planning to jump from tree to tree. I recently read the Hunger Games, and it gave me ideas.

No one even see me up there. So it was easy as pie. But then I got to the creek. Where the flag was heavily guarded.

I used the water. It was like an octupus got their legs and dragged them away from the flag. Of course that was my chance. Clarisse even cursed a little.

But then Zia and Walt came up. I almost laughed. If I could spar with Ares, this would be nothing.

They put up quite a fight together. They sparred at the same time, so I could barely block both of their attackes. then I got my dagger. With it, I fended the of easily. I kicked Zia in the stomach and she flew back. Walt was doing pretty good for a beginner. But then I kicked him in the soft spot.

Of course, Clarisse got back up. One on one again with war god's daughter. we fought hard. every time I try to attack, she would block it. I got my shield out. Her hits just kept coming after another. I used the shield as a weapon, hitting her on the head with it. Then I saw Carter.

"Get the flag!" I yelled.

Carter went across the creek but one of the the Ares kids tripped him. _Great,_ I thought.

The conch horn blew. _Crap!_ We headed to the pavilion. Most of the Ares kids were shoving me out of their way. I managed to keep my balanced. But Carter fell down on the creek again. _  
_

I helped him up and we headed to the pavilion.

"So you really don't remember anything about us." he said.

"No. I think I would've remember kids like you guys." I replied.

"Tough camp," he commented as we were passing by the cabins.

"Not really. Kids like us can handle this kind of things."

"What kind of kids are you guys?"

"Dyslexic, and some have ADHD."

"Oh. And how do you guys decided your cabins?"

"Well, it depends on your personality. Cabin 5 is a rowdy group of kids. While Cabin 6 is full of smart people."

"What cabin are you in?"

"Cabin 3"

"What group of kids is that?"

"Special kids."

He didn't say anything after that.

Dinner was awesome. Fighting really makes people hungry. Well the Aphrodite girls is always on a _diet_.

Grover joined me and Percy for dinner. Mostly because our so called guest took his seat. Grover and Percy are like best friends.

The campfire was always the best part of the day. The happy campers always bring positive energy around. And the camp's smores were the best around.

I felt like a third wheel around Percy and Annabeth. I looked around while everyone was singing along. Piper was with Jason. Hazel and Frank weren't singing, but they seemed to be blushing. Leo was talking to Sadie. Maybe hitting on her. But the girl looked super annoyed with him.

When it was bed time, I passed by the lake. Just to calm me down. But then I saw my father instead of my reflection.

"Good Evening Thea."

"Hey dad."

"Thea I want you to stay away from those kids."

"Why?" I was never the one to just follow orders from people.

"A long story. And it's a secret I have to keep." I just nodded.

"Fine. I'll try ad stay away from them. But what if they don't want to leave?"

"Well, I doubt they'll do that. Just stay away from those kids. I already warned Percy."

"Okay. Nice seeing you dad."

"Nice seeing you too Thea. Good night."

"Good night." The reflection shimmered and I could see myself again. That night, I had nightmares.

Sadie's POV

So the whole capture the flag thing freaked me out. I was pretty sure kids were trying to kill me. And I didn't even know how to use a dagger.

That Leo guy actually saved me. He was cute in a way. But during the campfire, he was annoying me. Corny jokes, and pick up lines.

The next day, I found myself in ropes with Carter, Zia and Walt.

"Again! I thought we were guest!" I complained to Piper.

"I told you very clearly yesterday, you are our guest for now. The next day, we'll be you enemies. Chiron said your little emo friend bought you some time not to get killed." she answered. Emo friend? Oh, she must've meant Anubis.

"What are you going to do with us?" Zia asked.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions." Annabeth said.

"What do you do if we don't answer?" Carter replied.

"I can make you talk," Piper answered. I remembered how she got us to take out our weapons by just asking.

"Then you'll let us go."

"Maybe."

At first I was wondering where Thea was. She seemed like the person responsible for the four of us. The two girls left us alone for an hour. Well, it felt like an hour.

"What are we going to do?" Walt asked.

"Just answer the questions. They'll probably set us free if we do." Zia said. "When they find out who we are, they'll be scared."

Like on cue, Piper, Annabeth and another girl came in. When the new girl stepped in to the light, I instantly knew who she was. Drew Tamaka.

"Like we said, just answer the questions and no one will get hurt."

"Can't we, just a little bit." Drew pleaded. Annabeth shook her head.

"Where are you guys from?" Piper asked

"Brooklyn!" Walt instantly answered. She had the persuasive affect on her again.

"What were you guys doing here?" Drew asked.

"Looking for answers that the cat goddess didn't want us to know." Carter said this time.

Annabeth was writing down our answers. After that she would give us a eyeful of daggers. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Who's this cat goddess?"

"Bast. She's our protector." Zia answered.

"What are you people?"

"Egyptian magicians."

They stopped the questions there. The 3 of them left the room. Twin brothers entered the room this time.

"What do you guys want for a snack?" they asked.

"Soda," Carter replied.

"Chocolate!" I answered.

"It's going to cost you." one said.

"Why?" Walt retorted.

"We're not suppose to have snacks. We were hoping you just want some lemonade or something." the other added.

"Fine I want lemonade." Carter said.

"I still want chocolate." I replied.

The twins left the room. When they came back, they had a tray of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. One opened up his hoodie and pulled out a box of chocolate from the pocket inside.

"Do you have any money?" He asked.

"No."

"Then what do you have?"

"Nothing! We're prisoners!" He handed me the chocolate. "You owe me one!"

Thea entered the room. Her face didn't look too happy about it.

"She doesn't owe you anything Travis." She said to the twin. "Or I'll announce it."

"Announce what?" he said.

"You and Gardner." she replied simply. The guy turned bright pink.

"I hate blackmails!" he practically screamed.

"You guys are free to go. But stay away from Manhattan." she told us.

The girl escorted us out of the manor. Thea had her weapons ready. We headed to the hill we entered. Then I saw her. My protector, Bast.

My guardian had her knives ready. Thea got her shield out. we got to the side of the entrance, and then something almost made me scream. A boy jumped down from a tree and tied up Thea.

"What the hell is this?" she screamed. Then I noticed that the boy was Horus.

"You kidnapped the pharaoh of Egypt, what do you think is going to happen?" the king of the gods said.

"We didn't kidnap them! They came to spy on us! And that's not a very wise thing to do to a camp full of demigods!" she screamed.

Thea's POV

Really, I should've listened to my father. But I guess that shows how stubborn I am. But it was better than beinG Percy or anyone else being taken. They could torture me all they want, nothing is going to happen. Immortal after all.

The guy that tied me up started carrying me. Then there was a mercedes limo at the road.

"Demigods? You guys are demigods!" Carter screamed.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't get that. The buildings, the golden fleece, the kids. The kids is a sure give away." I replied. i couldn't believe. "Agh!"

That's when the duct tape showed up. i spit at the eye of the boy, buying myself more time. "Help!" I screamed louder.

No use. I was too far down the hill. Why was I stupid not to scream when I was tied up? Sadie came up to me with her stick. Weird i thought, but then she said some weird words. and then I got knocked out.

In my dreams was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I never talked to her before, except in dreams. It was weird that she would show up in my thoughts time to time.

"Thea!" she said.

"Rachel, can you warn the campers that I'm missing?" i asked. I was grasping for anyone that could help set me free. And right now, she was the only one.

"i can't do that. As oracle, I knew this was going to happen." she explains. Great, I'm stuck tied up in a limo. "You're very important Thea. There's war coming, and you're the key.' she said and my dream vanished.

When I woke up, I was in a neat little room. King size bed, kitchenette, closet and everything. But there was a dark skinned man there. he was wearing a pin striped suit (similar to what my uncle wears) he has a fedora on, and his hair was in corn rows. But then I noticed there was little Saphires braided in to them.

"Morning my lady." he said and bowed.

"Am I under the sea?" I asked.

"Afraid not. I am the chief lector of the house of life. You may call me Amos. And you my dear is at the first nome."

**What happens to Thea in the first nome? .Please read the next part of my story. The demigods and magicians prepare for war. The next part of my story: Battle in Brooklyn.**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys! I just realized that i could've put the stories as chapters! So I did.

This short Author's note is for my coming up chapter. And I'm going to delete the other 2.. I bet some people are really confused from the story by not reading the first story :D

Anyway, please review for any suggestions! I hope you'll like my story. I did some research on the stuff I put on there. And some stuff are mispelled, maybe because I was trying to type it fast so you guys could read it!

Anyway please fave or review the story, I want to hear your opinion! I crave your opinion!

I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	5. Realization

Chapter 1, Thea's POV.

So yeah, I woke up, creepy guy in the room. I thought I was under the sea. Since fishes and other sea creature call me "My lady". But I guess the guy knew who I was.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Well, you did kidnapp the pharoah of Egypt." He started. I was confused but he didn't notice it.

"Sir, the last time, I checked there was now Pharoah of Egypt. I should know. My friend Leah corrects me about this stuff all the time." I retorted.

"Is it true that you're immortal?" he said.

"Yes, I am."

"I thought you should know about Egyptians." he continued. Amos, as I recalled, explained everything to me. How Egyptian gods co-exist with Greek and Roman. And instead of having children, there were such things as magician. Or people related to the Egyptian Dynasty. And by magician, he really meant magician. And the gods didn't have children. They use these magicians as host. Or temporary bodies.

"So what do you want from me? If you want to punish me for taking your pharoah, go ahead! I'll take the blame!" I replied. He looked at me oddly.

"You would take the blame? You won't testify how it isn't your fault?"

"Why would I? It's just going to cause more trouble. Even though they came to Long Island on their own." I explained.

"Well, I need to talk to th Pharoah for your punishment." He replied. Amos left the room and I wassure I couldn't get out.

There was no water and the windows were sealed tight. They disarmed me. Even the knives in my sleeves were gone. Then I started to think about what my father said last night. Oh gods, why didn't I listened to him? Why am I such a goodie goodie and volunteer to 'escort' our prisoners out?

A girl came in. And not just any girl, Sadie. Her highlight were purple this time. She had a tray of food. I wasn't that hungry, but the aroma of it made my mouth water. She set down the serving of food at the table. Sadie sat at the foot of the bed. It was awkward, not saying anything.

"Don't you remember us one bit?" She began.

"No, I don't." I said honestly. Why do people kept asking me if I remember them? Last time I checked, not a lot of people look like me, or dresses like I do.

"Well, I brought you some fish and chips." Sadie grabbed the plate down and set it in-front of me. I started to eat and it was pretty good.

"This is really good."

"Are you really just going to take the blame?" she asked.

"Yeah, why is that such a big deal?" I retorted.

"Well, you're more of a fighter from what I remember." Yeah, I was. But there was no sense of fighting in a game you can't win. You might ask, why can't you win the game? Because, even if they set me free, something bad is going to happen. Rachel told me so. I can't change faith.

Sadie started to leave. But she walked a little slow. Obviously urging me to ask her to stay. But what else could I say?

"Sadie, I have a little advice for you." I finally said. She turned around in excitement. "I'd be ready for a fight if I were you."

She looked a little confused. I guess that wasn't what she was expecting. I had nothing else to say.

After eating, I set down the dishes on the table by the door. I took a nap. Hoping Rachel, my dad, or anyone I can talk to.

My dream was kind of cloudy at first. Maybe I was dreaming about San Fransisco. But then a hooded figure showed up. At first I couldn't see it's face. I then recognized her fiery eyes. It was my aunt, Hestia.I can't say she's my favorite aunt. I really can't even if I want to.

"How's Egypt my dear niece?" she began.

"Nice room they put me in." I said. She smiled some more. My aunt pulled me in for a hug. Even though it was a dream, it felt real. I guess it something to do with her being a goddess. "What should I do?"

"It's up to you." Hestia answered.I gave her a confused look. "Whatever you do, it's going to turn out fine."

"Rachel told me this would create a war. And I'm the key. What is the key suppose to do?I want your advice." I asked her. I was really confused. And Hestia is my only guidance right now. She sighed.

"Thea, you're going to be all right. My only advice is stay put." She said. The dream vanished and I was sitting up on the same room I'm imprisoned in.

The tray was gone. I looked around the room. The kitchenette was full of my favorite candies, Mr. Goodbar, Snickers,Reese's, and Hershey's. The mini fridge had pepsi, and coca-cola cans.

The closet was full of pajamas. The must know I'm staying here a long time. The clothes had designs in my taste. But they were all linen. Why linen?

I found myself staring at the door. Was it lock? I turned the nob and it opened. Was I even a prisoner?

Before I left, changed my camp clothes in to the pajamas in the closet. I put on a blue robe with a matching scarf. I put the scarf over my head, like a hood. In-case I wasn't suppose to leave the room, They would have a hard time finding me. I also found a shoulder bag in the closet. I filled it with some Reese's and Pepsi.

Outside, was a hall full of more rooms. It was like a dormitory. When I reached outside, it was full of vendors. Selling jewelry, sulptures, cobras, parrots,and sticks or wands.I got my eye on an emerald ring, but I had no money. I didn't even no if they would accept drachmas, or dollars, or whatever currency Egypt had.

People were kind. Even though I was hooded, they seem to be admiring my face. I hated that. Yeah, I bet Aphrodite girls would love the attention. But I didn't. I was trying to be under the radar, but everyone had to try and make a conversation.

As I was trying to ran away from a staff sales man(as he called himself), I bumped into someone. Great, I thought. I helped the lady up. When I finally saw her face, I wanted to run back to the room I woke up in. It was Zia. I turned away as fast possible.

"I'm sorry," she started. I placed my bangs in front of my face, so she wouldn't recognize.

"It's okay dear." I replied in a higher tone and a little bit of british accent.

"Are you from London?" Zia asked.

"When I was little, yes." I answered. "I moved to Los Angeles when I was seven. Oh, look at the time. Sorry about the incident. I have to go and have a grand day."

"You too." She replied. I walked off the other direction.

So far, I know I was under ground. Stone columns lined the walls and braziers were lit here and there. I decided to enter a hall full of statues that have jackal heads on 'em.

There were more vendors. Great, I was trapped in an underground market place. As I was walking a long, I noticed a river! A river!

The river was full of fish. Tiger Fish to be exact. Leah sent me a picture of them when she was visiting Egypt.

The fish came towards me. I gave them a pet. Something I would give a dog. But the fishes seemed to tolerate it. Some even liked it.

_What are you doing here my lady? _One asked.

_They took me here._ I simply answered.

_Who was it? I'll bite their fingers off!_ One offered. I smiled.

_No need for that. I decided to explore. I never been out of America before._

_Be careful My lady. These people are… different. _Another warned. I just nodded. The fishes swam off down the river.

I didn't have any drachmas with me. Believe me, I wish I had. But I thought of a prayer inside my head anyway.

_Iris, goddess of the rainbow, I don't have any offering. I'm sorry, but I need to talk to my brother, Percy Jackson. Please show him to me. _I thought. I waited a little while. Nothing. And then a little rainbow appeared. Percy's face war on there.

"Thea! Where have you been?" He asked frantically.

"Be quiet!" I ordered. "I'm in Egypt. I'm trying to find a way out. Don't do anything. Just stay at camp. Don't start a war or anything with the Egyptians. I'll take care of myself." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll try an explain. How are you planning to get back?" He asked.

"I'll imrpovise! Now spread the word not to worry about me." I answered. The rainbow vanished.

_Where does the river lead to?_ I asked the fishes.

_The Nile River. _One said. The Tiger Fish led me down the stream. I went with the flow, which was one of my mottos. And now I'm taking it literal.

"Hello." A voice with a british accent said behind me. It was Sadie

"Hi," I replied in a higher voice, but no british accent. Good thing I still had the scarf over my head and y bangs covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just following the fishes." I answered honestly. "They were taking me somewhere important."

"You're an animal charmer?" Sadie guessed. I really don't know what that meant. "You don't struck me as an animal charmer. You have a more powerful aura."

"Well, that's just me." I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say okay!

A tall, dark teenager ran towards us. It was Walt. He was winded by the time he got to us.

"Thea.. Isn't… In.. Her room." He explained.

"Have you seen a girl. Jet black hair like green eyes " Sadie asked.

"Afraid not my dear." I replied.

To my surprise, skeleton warriors came up behind me. They carried me down the river. Sadie and Walt started chasing after me. The undead picked up their speeds, making my loose scarf fall of my head. The bangs on my face blew to the side, revealing my eyes.

"There she is!" Walt said while chasing after me. I looked around. Only one person could've done this. Nico Di Angelo. Where was my little cousin?

At a tunnel, he waited for me. Wearing his aviator jacket, dark hair, and dark clothing. Gods, he never change. The skeletons put me down and they deformed. Back to pieces of bones. I ran through the tunnel. Much faster than my cousin could.

"Which way is out?" I asked.

"Take the next left." He answered. Nico was having trouble keeping up. So, I put him on my back, and I ran. He was practically the driver and I'm the car.

The tunnels were confusing. Left, right, right, left,left. Ugh, they went on forever! Why couldn't they just make one staircase decending to their hide out.

The last tunnel, I saw the light. I picked up speed. When we finally reached outside, the pyramids were on the horizon. And so was the Nile.

"How did you get here?" I asked .Nico looked at me like I was an idiot. Oh yeah, I forgot he could shadow travel. Right now, Athena would call me a silly goose. Which was more offensive than it sounds.

"I can't take you with me, you know that." He said. Nico was an interesting boy. He was very powerful, but can't do a lot to help other people. Except summoning skeleton warriors to help out in a fight. That was it. "I'll help you out as much as I can."

"I just need to get to the river. After that, I'm practically home free." I said.

Nico and I jogged to the Nile. Which took a while. Jogging to me is running to Nico. I slowed down though. Just to keep him company. He wasn't the open book kind of type If Iwant information, I have to pry it open.

My cousin took of his jacket. It was too hot. Then I noticed his shoulder. Piper told me I help clean the wound. It left a nasty scar.

"I should've stiched that up." I said.

"Doesn't matter." He replied. "I'd rather have a scar than be dead with the poison."

We reached the Nile. A big strip of blue flowing upwards through Africa. I was glad that I got to see a glimpse of Egypt. I've been everywhere in America (except Alaska). It was kind of nice to see a part of the Eastern Hemisphere.

I said my good byes to Nico. Who Shadow traveled before I got in the water. I looked at the direction where we came from. I saw small figures. To small to make out. I jumped in the water. Not a single drop of water on me.

I swam, following the current. There wasn't a water nymph around. Then I noticed a man. Well, not a human man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Thea, daughter of Poseidon." I answered.

"Oh, that's why you're fearless swimming in the depths of the Nile." He commented.

"May I ask, who are you?"

"I am Hapi, the god of the Nile."

"Can you do me a favor Hapi?"

"What do you need my lady?"

"Can you take me to the Delta's of the Nile. I want to go to the Mediterranian sea."

"I'm afraid I can't. A lot of humans are on the waters right now. They would be swept away in the current. My apologies."

"That's fine actually. I was just wondering. It would be faster than swimming through the river."

"Why do you need to swim to get to the sea? Won't you rather take a ship? Or drive?"

"People are after me. Swimming is my only chance. To get away."

"You're planning to swim back to America?"

"No, I'm planning to take a Hippocampi to Italy. My friend is currently staying there right now. Hopefully she could give me advice on how to get home."

"Oh. Well, I know how to help you out a little bit." Hapi started to grow larger. His hand grabbed me and he started trudging towards the current. We were going on a more faster rate than I , I would guess about 2 minutes he stopped.

"I'm sorry my lady, but someone has asked for my aid." At first he sounded like a super hero to me. Someone needing help. But then I got scared when he started to grow again. Soon, we were out of the water.

Sadie's POV

So, to begin with, Thea was a really great actress. Unrecognizable voice, and hidden face. She could really have a future in showbiz.

Anyway, we tried to chase those skeleton warriors. I couldn't believe the undead ran faster than me. Well, I guess I wasn't the fastest runner. Walt was still winded, but tried his best to keep up with them.

The skeletons dropped Thea down next to a boy. The one that got stabbed by Bast. The one that looked like Anubis. The two ran through the tunnels. I stopped at the entrance. The two already too far ahead.

"Walt, get Zia and Carter, I'll try and keep up with them." I said. Walt just nodded.

I tried following them. But I couldn't even see them. They left no trace. The only reason I can follow them was their echoing footsteps.

When I finally reached outside, the sun blinded me. I could see the two of them, heading towards the river. I just waited by the exit. Waiting for my brother, Walt and Zia.

Carter, Walt ,and Zia finally arrived .Only Thea was by the river. She looked at us, and jumped to the river. Great, she can breathe under water, how were we suppose to catch her?

When we got to the Nile, there was no sign of Thea. We all followed the current of the river. Carter then had an idea.

"Hapi, U-ha!" He said. Soon, the Nile god arose from the waters.

"What do you need?" The god asked.

"Have you seen a girl swimming through your river?" Zia asked.

"She's right here." Hapi answered. In his hands was Thea.

"Set her down please." Carter added.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hapi started. "You see, she is the sea-god's daughter. If I turn her in, her dad is going to be very angry."

"Don't you hate Greeks?" Walt asked the god.

"Some greeks I do. But I'm very fond of Poseidon's children." The Nile god shrank a bit. "Would you like me to pulvirize these magicians my lady?"

"No, they're totally fine. Just don't let them in the river 'til I get to the Sea." She said.

"As you wish." The god shrank and Thea was above the water.

"Thanks for the current Hapi." The girl added.

"What do we do now?" Zia asked.

"Thea, what will it get you to come back to the Nome?" Carter yelled.

"I just want to go home! What do you need me for anyway?" She replied. Thea was on her back, relaxing in the cool water. I thought some crocodile would've bitten her by now. But they seem to be keeping their distance.

"Well, Horus the avenger himself captured you. There has to be a reason why." My brother's little girlfriend answered. Thea looked like her head was in pain. But she quickly let go of her head. Must've subsided.

"Well tell me when you find out why. For now, I'll be finding my way back home." Thea replied.

"It would take you forever to cross the Atlantic ocean swimming! Why don't you get out of the water and let us buy you a plane ticket back to New York." Walt suggested.

"I hate air travel. My uncle could blast me off the sky. And who said I'll be swimming all the way to New York?"

"Who's her uncle?" I whispered to Carter.

"Since she's the daughter of Poseidon, her uncle must be Zues." Carter explained. I looked at him for more explaination. I didn't know who this Zues character was. "Zues is the lord of the skies."

"How 'bout a boat, will you like that?" Zia offered.

"You just want me on the shore so you could capture me." She replied. Yeah, I guess everyone was that obvious. "Besides, my ride should be here soon."

"What ride?" My dear brother asked. As if on cue, a horse's head popped out of the water. The creature rose to the surface, revealing a weird monster. I guess it was quite beautiful in a way. But it had a tail (Like a fish but parallel) on its rump. "What is that?"

"It's called a Hippocampi." She explains. "Now, don't cus! It's just rude! Yeah I know they can't understand you!" Thea got on the Hippo-whatevers back and they rode off. It was like a jet ski, but way faster.

"I can't believe she got a way! What are we going to do?" I said.

"We have to tell Amos." Carter suggested.

All three of us trudged on to the throne room. No one was in a hurry. Yeah, Horus told us to watch her. Like last time, she put up a fight. Good thing her cousin stepped in and helped out. But, she got away with no problem.

I kept thinking why she couldn't remember any of us. She stayed with us for like 3 days, I doubt she forget about it.

Amos wasn't furious when he found out. He was quite calm actually. He had a very serious look on his face. The kind that adults use when their thinking of a solution for a problem.

"Kids, you better prepare for war." He suggested and walked out of the room. There was a silent momment before anyone started to talk.

"War?" Walt started. "Who would start a war."

"The greeks! We took Thea and they want revenge." Carter explains.

"Just like them to hold a grudge." Zia replied.

"I'm pretty sure if they took you or Sadie, we would want revenge too." My dear brother said. I guess he was right.

All of us left. Carter looked super mad though. When we went back to Brooklyn, everyone was upset about the prepare for war news. I understood them. The last war we fought was hard, and a lot of them (including me) had a feeling this will be a harder battle.

Carter's POV

So, I hated the news about the war. I was hoping that another deadly war would come 'til I was old and unable to fight.

Most of the kids were practicing their spells. I was too upset to Practice. I went to the roof and fed Freak some frozen turkeys. I looked over to Long Island. It was kind of foggy. Like the mist works with them. Veiling their little camp.

"What's wrong?" someone asked. I turned around and it was Bast.

"The war thing that's coming. It's just in my head. Do you think we can defeat them?" I asked. The cat goddess put her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't predict the future my kitten. The greeks are powerful. But there has never been a war like this before. " She started. "You guys fought gods before. Some of those kids fought Titans. Others fought monsters."

"Titans?" I asked.

"The Greek god's parents." Bast answered. "C'mon Carter, let's have some dinner."

Dinner was awkward. No one spoke. It was usually full of life, and laughter. But it was dead quiet. Phillip of Macedonia was splashing around his pool trying to get us to talk.

Khufu tried to get me to play some basketball. Trying to get my mind of the war. Or the baboon was going to humiliate me in a game.

Zia tried to cheer me up. It wasn't her forte to be the happy kind of person. So it didn't work. And sleep wasn't any better either.

My ba would ,time to time, fly away in to another part of the world. It takes more vacations than I do.

So, I found myself in Italy. Rome actually. My ba was following a girl. Thea Anderson. She was wearing different clothing. She was wearing a blue dress and has sunglasses on. Her heels made little noises on the sidewalk.

Thea entered a café. She ordered a cup of coffee and took a seat. The girl looked around. Her fingers tapped on the little table. She was waiting for someone.

The café wasn't busy. Just two more people typing around their laptops. A girl entered the room. Her hair brown hair was tied back to a ponytail. The girl's intense gray eyes were kind of scary. She sat down in front of Thea. They hugged each other. Very happy to see one another.

"Nice to see you again." Thea began. "How is it like, traveling the world?"

"Fun yet frustrating." The girl answered. "Theres an urgent message for you."

"From who?" she asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Her friend replied. "She said, a war is is already .You need to get back to New York."

"Well Leah, I need a ride to New York." Ms. Daughter of Poseidon retorted. "I can't get in a plane. And a Hippocampi would take forever."

"How 'bout a pegasus." Leah suggested.

"Well, do you have a drachma with you?" The girl handed her a weird looking coin.

"You can stay at my hotel room 'til the horse gets here." Her friend replied.

"Thank you so much Leah! You're the best, best friend ever!" Thea and her walked off outside.

Thea tossed a coin in a fountain. She chanted something. I didn't really pay attention to the words. But anyway, a rainbow appeared with her brother's face on it.

"Hey Percy!" She started.

"Hey Thea! Where you at?" He asked.

"Italy. I want you to send Blackjack over to come get me." She replied. "And stall as much as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't let the war happen at any cost. Try to stall the attack."

"We're having a war meeting tomorrow afternoon. Winter soltice, at Olympus. You think you can make it?"

"Yeah, probably. But just send Blackjack over. Here in Rome Italy. Leah what hotel do you stay at?"

"Hotel Romano." Leah answered.

"Okay, so Hotel Romano," Percy confirmed. The two girls nodded. The rainbow faded and so did the dream.

Was Thea really trying to stop the war? If she was, why? I thought she hated us like her family does.

I woke up pretty early. The sun was barely on the horizon. I got out the balcony and looked at my scrying bowl. I saw the demigod camp. A lot of kids were practicing how to fight. Some kids were fixing up a warship, with a metal dragon as a mast kids were sharpening their knives, or image changed. Thea was riding a black winged horse over Rome.

There was a knock at my door. I rushed towards it. When I opened it, Zia was standing there in her pajamas. Well, they looked like pajamas, I can never tell with the linen clothing. Anyway, she sat down at the foot of my bed. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Are you okay?" She started. I just nodded. I didn't feel like talking. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Teach my classes I guess." I answered.

"I hate to say this. But this could be one our last days." Zia informed.

"So, every initiate could do what they want before they attack." I confirmed with her. She nodded.

"I'll tell you what I want to do during breakfast. I need to think about it." I replied. I could almost hear her say 'You better think fast'.

Percy's POV

Every camper was busy. Polishing their shields, sharpening their swords or knives. Practicing with dummies. Some where packing some ambrosia and nectar. New campers were kind of depress about the war thing.

I was anxious about the meeting. The gods we'll be there, and so will camp counselors. Hopefully Thea would make it. Like her, I didn't want the war to happen. It would just cost unnecessary deaths. And I doubt my uncle Hades will be looking forward to that.

Annabeth was more busy than anyone else. She was giving out orders to her siblings, checking things off from her lists. Probably things that we need, food, first aid, ambrosia, nectar,extra weapons.

At, about, 9:30, a bunch of us took the camp van to the empire state building. Still no sign of Thea, she hasn't even called.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. She put on a little smile for me too. I guess she's trying to reassure me.

Clarrisse looked happy among all of us. She was the war god's daughter after all, she would love a fight. I've been hearing some of the other Ares kids were totally fine about the war.

When, we reached the Empire state building, most of us took our time getting out of the car. Saying a little 'see ya later' to Argus. The guy in the lobby gave Jason the keys.

Piper and Leo were teasing each other. Travis was saying stuff like 'ouch, burn, that's got to hurt'. Clovis was sleeping against the elevator wall. Will Solice was tapping his fingers everywhere. Nervous. Lou Allen was creating what looked like miniture fireworks. Really cool. Miranda Gardiner was admiring the magic.

When we reached the top, a familiar face greeted us. It was Thea, she made it after all. She was wearing a Greek tunic. The kind that campers would wear when they succeed in a quest. She didn't have a laurel wreath though. Anyway, it looked like something was in her mind. Too distracted in my opinion.

When we got to the throne room, everyone wasn't happy about the discussion. A little table was set up for all of us, facing the gods. We all took our seats, Annabeth right next to me. Jason, Leo and Piper sat in a little group. Something surprised me the most, Reyna was there. I guess being Praetor of Camp Jupiter makes you a took a seat next to our aunt Hestia.

"Okay, I guess the council is in order." Zues began.

"The only topic to talk about is the war." Athena began. "Should we fight or not."

"I think we should fight!" Ares began. "Going to show those Egyptians who's boss!" Clarisse cheered a bit. But her voice quickly died down.

"No! We must think about this wisely!" the goddess retorted. No one spoke. Annabeth's mom looked at Thea expectantly. My sister took soe time to response.

"Well, I vote against the war." She finally said. "We can't have unnecessesary deaths. What is the reason of this was anyway?"

"Kidnapping you. Trespassing our territory." Apollo answered.

"Well, we trespassed first."

"You didn't know, those magicians were warned." Artermis retorted. My sister shrugged.

"Why can't we just forgive and forget." She replied. Zues rolled her eyes.

"Little niece, we know that is practically your motto. But we are gods for crying out loud! We just can't forgive and… forget." The king of the gods boomed.

"Athena asked for my opinion, and I provided it." Thea said looking at the goddess of wisdom. Ares then stood up.

"Thea, remember the day your head hurts really bad, and Nico was injured?" He asked my sister. The other gods glared at him, maybe for telling the truth. Thea nodded. "They were the ones who attacked you and almost poisoned your little cousin."

Thea's eyes looked to the ground. Her hands formed fists. She didn't say anything back but we can all tell, she was pissed. Athena looked at her with pitty.

"If that's the argument, I'm guessing we do go for war." Zues announce. "Thea, you're staying here"

"Why?" I complained."I went to the most recent war and it turned out fine."

"You know why. I explained to you why you can't fight." The king of the god's replied. He said it with a deep tone. Which scared everyone.

The meeting broke off. I got for the war. So I headed to my treehouse ,where I live when I'm in Olympus. Which is located in Apollo's backyard.

Each got had their own mansion. Except my father, he had an underwater palace after all.

My tree house was practically two penthouses in new york. It had three bedrooms and three baths. There was a study and a kitchen.

I changed in to a white v-neck shirt, faux leather jacket and skinny jeans. My boots were faux leather too. I'd rather not have the guilt of wearing animal skin.

I went to Ares' arena. I got a few practice dummies and cut them all in half. Cut their limbs off, heads and what not.

"You're really mad." Percy says from behind. "Why doesn't want you fighting?"

"Long story. But I'll give you a hint." I replied. "It has something to do with me being immortal."

"Well, you're lucky. Just count on us okay," He reassured.

"Fine Percy. Becareful though. They're pretty powerful." I warned.

"I fought Kronos myself." He retorted.

"Don't get too cocky." I replied. "Pride could be your greatest downfall."

"I don't consider it pride. " He began. "It's more like confidence, which is good."

"Whatever. So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we told the campers that the war is on." Percy started. "Their taking the warship to Olympus in about 10 minutes."

"Well, I have to stay here and hear about how you guys won/lose the war." I complained.

"I know we're going to win."

"Don't under estimate them. Like I told you, don't get too cocky."

Annabeth came and got Percy. They wanted private time alone. I got that. She understands the dangers of this war more than my brother does.

I went for a long walk around Olympus. Aphrodite's closet, Athena's library, Apollo's hairspray collection. My last stop was Hephaestus garage.

The garage was gull of classic cars. The cars I borrow occasionally to drive around New York. I wasn't great at mechanics, but I'm a pretty awesome driver.

I roared the engine of MY (because Hephaestus didn't want it anymore) 1969 Pontiac GTO. I named her Celia. I always imagined a girl named Celia with red hair. And she was red. That's how I named her.

I was going to take it out for a drive when my aunt showed up. Hestia. She was my favorite, but I wasn't allowed to say that. Lady Hestia always gives me great advice. She was a motherly figure in my life. A very important one.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks.

"I was just going to take Celia for a drive." I replied.

"You're suppose to stay here." My aunt retorted. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"They already left?" I asked. "Well, I never really followed orders much. So what's drive going to do."

"Since you're going, take this." Hestia handed me a cup of coffee. She never liked me drinking things full of sugar. I took it.

I went up to Central Park. There was a bit of a traffic on the way there. So I decided to drink the coffee. It was a litle chilly. Being Decemeber and all.

The coffee tasted bitter. Then I got a major head ache. Suddenly, a flood of memories came to me. Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia fighting a Manticore. Horus hitting on me. The whole Brooklyn house singing Landshark. And Anubis. Anubis! Oh my gods! I completely ignored him when he saw me in Camp Half-blood!

Where were these memories? My theory was Hera. It was her specialty to take most memories. Jason, and my brother Percy. She could've taken my memories. I turned back to Olympus.

When I got there, I looked over the balcony. The whole city was in traffic. All the way up to Brooklyn. I needed to get there fast.

I went to the garage. There were plenty of fast cars there. 1967 Mustang Shelby gt500. Hephaestus added like 100 more horsepowers. So it was pretty fast. Then there was my Celia. And the 1965 thunderbird had some power too. But then I saw Hephaestus newest project.

It was a red motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle. It was a Ducati was small enough to get in between cars. And fast, very fast. I was happy that I wore my leather jacket. I put on the helmet by a nearby table and started the motorcycle. And man, did it have power!

I sped in between cars. They looked pretty pissed at me actually. But I kept on going. The sky was covered in storm clouds. Great, my uncle is already mad.

My head ached from thinking on how to stop them. Which side would I take? Obviously, I should be with my family. But I doubt they'll listen after disobeying them. How could I stop a war that could be the most dangerous one in eons.

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't reveal the actual war. The chapter itself was getting too long. So expect the next chapter in two weeks. Mostly because I won't be able to use the computer since I'll be in vacation! Anyway, tell me if you like it or not. Suggest things if you want. Even suggest fanfictions you want me to make.I hope you like it! **


	6. Another Author's note

sorry about some confusion on the last chapter. I was trying to quickly type it for you guys. You know that when Thea started to go to her little tree house, that was her point of view.

I'm sorry this story is taking forever! I never imagined it like this, but I had to put details.

Please review y story! I want to hear your opinion! I want to hear how you like the story. If you hate it, don't bother.. Just put a frowny face..

This is my first crack at writing. I wanted to be a writer at some point. But I never knew if I would succeed. So I want to know your opinion!


	7. Ending?

I sped through the streets. Not daring to stop, I was gaining speed actually. And the Ducati streetfighter sure was a street fighter.

As I was crossing Brooklyn Bridge, I could already see them. The Argo II was docked at the shore. Not a single camper was visible on board.

I left the motorcycle a couple of blocks away. The red color stood out to much. I had to run the rest of the way to the junkyard. Where the magical Egyptian mansion was.

I never thought of any plan. I guess that's because of my ADHD. I always charge ahead, not thinking. I hated that.

I saw they had a temporary truce. A thing a lot of people do during nightfall of a war. No one likes to fight at night or in the dark. The system worked in ancient times and in the 21st century.

I paced around in a little hidden area. I could see the ship and the magical mansion. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped in surprised. The girl smiled. And the girl was the one and only Leah.

I was happy that she came. Her, being the child of Athena, she was a thinker. She can at least think of a plan. The chance of the plan working would be better than any plan I could've come up with.

"I'm hoping you can come up with something to stop the war." I said.

"Of course I did! Well, we can't stop the demigods or the magicians. So we have to conivince the gods." She started. "Get there attention and speak reason."

"Egyptian and Greek?" I retorted.

"Yes." She replied. I sighed. "Don't know how to get their attention?"

"You and I know how to get the Greek's attention.I only need one specific person's attention and the others will the Egyptians I already hate where this is going."

Sadie's POV

Okay, so the whole war thing is really horrible. Those greeks could put up a fight. Some of them didn't have the stamina to keep up. Most of them had enough stamina to were us out.

We all had a feast during dinner. We didn't even talk. We were too busy stuffing out mouth.

Carter was talking to Amos in the scrying bowl. The chief lector was sending out magicians to help out. But not a lot (none at all) of magicians want to fight with children of the gods.

So the whole 21st nome is forced to fight them by ourselves. We tried calling on the gods, but only a few replied. And they weren't even the gods we were familiar with.

I was hoping bed would be better. Hopefully my ba wouldn't drift off. But of course, it did. My body would probably get a good rest. But my mind will be in a rush.

I was in the palace of the gods. The Egyptian god's anyway. They were in an argument. We need to help, theres no plan, where's the snacks. All kinds of chat that I couldn't keep up with.

The gods' chattering died down. Either someone shut the up or someone caught their reason they silenced was because someone enetered the room.

It was Thea. She wore a short black dress and stileto heels. Her hair was tied to a pony tail. The girl walked as if she was a runway model.

She didn't stop by to look around. She was heading straight for the throne. Where the one and only King of the gods sat. Horus the avenger.

Thea quickly bowed down infront of Horus. Who was in awe.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to the great Egyptian King." She answered. She got a little closer to the god.

"What about Thea?" Horus retorted.

"Well, I would really hate to see my brother get hurt, in this little war." She explains. Thea sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck. "Can you save him?" The last four words were whispered at his ear. Her lips almost touching his ear.

Bast came by ang grabbed Thea. She held the girl in a choke hold. But she wasn't choking at all. She smiled.

"Let me go or I'll tell everyone about June 17 19-" that's when Bast covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" She screamed and let her go.

"That's more like it." She said. "I actually just wanted to talk. But you were very hostile. And I know theres more that one hostile egyptian god in this room."

"You bet there is!" A voice screamed.

"But I have something against the most powerful of you." Thea began. "Bast and that special day. Isis and someone, one night. And don't even get me started with Thoth. And of course, theres Horus. I can easily seduce him."

"No you can't," Horus argued. Thea came back by his side again. She started carassing his cheek.

"Have I ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes." She said.

"Okay, maybe you can." He said. "What do you need?"

"I already told you, I want the war over." She answered."You could stop helping the magicians and start advising them to stop fighting."

"So the demigods could win the war?" Thoth asked.

"No, my friend Leah is talking to the Greek gods right now. She's trying to do the same thing right now."

"I'll take her to the mansion." Bast said. "I'm 99% sure that the initiates would listen to her."

"Thank you." Thea replied.

"Don't thank me. Just don't speak about that day ever again!" She added. The demigod smirked.

My dream ended. It was dawn. I felt rested. But my mind was still raising from the events. I slowly got up and got ready.

I looked out the balcony. The deck of the ship had a couple of demigods on them. But they didn't seem to notice me.

I went over to dining hall. Thea and Bast were having breakfast already. I was a little surprise that they were having a normal conversation when I walked in.

"Sadie! I'm so sorry I forgot you!" Thea said coming over to me. She suffecated me in a big hug.

"Can't…Breathe…" I replied. She let me go and looked at me expectantly. "You're forgiven."

"Now, when does everyone wake up?" She asked.

"When daylight comes." I answered.

"Time for a rude awakening." She announced. Thea grabbed something from under the table. A case. She opened it, and a bugel (didn't know how to spell it) was in it.

She played that song. The one you would here in horse races. It was very loud. I swear, it almost made my ears bleed.

When she finished the song, she was out of breath. I mean she was panting. The initiates got the the dining hall walking groggily.

PERCY'S POV

The war was pretty brutal. Things we never saw before, we faced. And the weirdest tricks caught us by surprised.

People automaticaly missed when the egyptians said a word. Weird colorless people were the one fighting most of their battles.

Leo was doing better than all of us. He was fighting a girl with dark hair and she wore a white gown. She looked arabic.

Anyway, it was like the famous saying. Fight fire with fire. And they were fighting with fire. Leo was winning of course. Unaffected with her attacks an he shoots a fireball right back. Some of the Aphrodite girls started to cheer him on. And he appreciated the help.

When we got back to the ship, everyone ate like a monster. No one cared about manners or anything. The injured didn't care about their wounds.

Piper and Jason were in a weird date on the deck. I was with Annabeth. She was busy planning battle strategies. And way too busy to pay any attention to me. (Feeling a little neglected).

Leo was enjoying the attention. Some of the Aphrodite girls sat with him at dinner. And they flirted with him. You can here their giggle across the room. It got pretty annoying. But Leo was as happy when a midget wins a limbo contest.

I couldn't sleep that night. I thought fatigue would come over me and knock me out. But no. I tossed and turned. I wasn't even drowsy.

I went up to the top moon wasn't full. But it sure was bright. A nice cool breeze blew. It wasn't cold like you would expect it to be. It was nice and refreshing.

The mansion was dark. Not a lit window or anything. Voices then whispered in my head.

_They're just kids. Like you and the other even. Think what it would be like in their shoes. _

The voice was familiar. Probably a goddess. But who? The door that led to the girl's sleeping bunks. It was Annabeth. She was still in her armor and her hair was let loose.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked. I just nodded.

"What do you think they're like?" I added.

"Who?"

"The egyptians. I mean, besides 'trespassing', what did they do wrong?" I answered.

"Well, demigods are suppose to do the will of the gods." She explained.

"I'm just saying. Their like us, just different." I replied. When I said it, it sounded stupid. But Annabeth seemed to understand. She always does. That's why I love her…

We saw shadowy figures. Both black haired girls. I couldn't make them out though. They were entering the mansion. Not sneaking in. They seemed to know how to get in.

"It looks like your sister." My girlfriend pointed out.

"I guess we'll win this war by morning." I said.

My sister was a fighter. She was trained by gods. If you're taught by the best, you are the best. Thea was competitve. I learned that in the giant war. She loses time to time. But most of the time she wins. She is every assasin or warrior combined. Fast,agile, and smart.

Annabeth took my left hand. She held it tight. Her face was covered with her blonde hair thanks to the wind. I swiped her hair to the side and she smiled. Annabeth then kissed me.

I was used to the kisses. But everytime I felt amazing. I feel nice and warm inside. I guessed its love. Anyway, that was my good night kiss.

I went to back to my bunk. I slept instantly. Maybe Thea's appearance reassured me that everything would be okay.

In the morning, Frank shook me awake. He looked terrified. As if he a dear friend of ours was killed.

"You have to go outside." He started. "You'll never believe what's going on."

I followed him to the top deck. The campers were all there. But they made a little path for me and Frank. At first, I couldn't see what they were looking at. Then I saw Thea. She was on one of the little balconies of the mansion. Dressed in egyptian clothing.

Thea's POV

I was out of breath after playing the bugel. There was only one reason I decided to play the instrument. And that was because I always wanted to wake the campers up that way. But I never got the chance. And Chiron would probably be mad.

Anyway, the magicians had their wands ready. I guessed I counted as an intruder. Bast looked at them. They set their weapons down. Signaling that I was a friend.

"I guess an apology is needed." I began. "I didn't mean to forget about you kids. But, I'm guessing Hera, took my memories away. I mean she was the one who always took the memories. And she always hated demi-" Bast tapped my shoulder. Before I could continue, some of the initiates tackled me in a bear hug.

"You're forgiven." Felix whispered. After what seemed like 5 minutes, they finally let go.

"Anyway, my friend Leah is working on a way to convince the Greek gods to make the demigods stop attacking. For the mean while, we must stay put." I explained. Bast nodded in agreement. Assuring them that it wasn't a trick.

With my luck. Leah showed up. She didn't look too happy. Something bad happened obviously.

"They won't stop the demigods. They agree on 'pulvirizing the trespassers.'" She said. "Ares's words not mine."

"You mean I acted like a complete whore and slutted up for nothing!" I screamed. "I had to flirt! With Horus!"

"Slutted up?" Sadie asked.

"It's like suiting up but instead, you dress like a slut." I explained.

"What now?" Carter asked. "Don't you guys know a way that will make them… I don't know surrender."

"Thea, you're the one who spent the time with them the most time with them." Leah sadded. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"I only know one thing that could make them do anything I want." I replied. Their faces asked for more information. "Bast call Horus. And also some egyptian clothing. You know, ancient egyptian royalty clothing."

Sadie's POV

When Bast brought the clothing. The Leah girl helped her in them. I don't know what the plan was. No one did. But it was the only thing we got. So it was better than nothing.

Horus came. He was dressed in one of those pharoah style clothing. The kind Carter once wore when we entered Duat.

"How can you stand wearing this?" Thea complained. "This neck thing in too heavy. And my hair is in the weirdest hairstyle."

"Can someone explain the plan already?" Zia complained. She had some bad burns from a latino kid.

"Well, the gods don't like betrayel. Me pretending to be with Horus is betraying them. They'll beg me to come back." She explained.

We led them to an open balcony. A one where the demigods could see them. Thea gave a long and loud whistle. The warriors on deck looked at us.

I could see tha Apollo guy from Thea's first time on the mansion. He was dressed in a greek armor with a bow and a sheath of arrows on his back.

"Thea!" The guy yelled. "Get back here! You'' be in so much trouble!"

"Send the demigods back to camp. Then I'll be grounded for life in Olympus!" She screamed back.

"No, we are fighting this war!" Apollo bellowed.

"Then I'll stay with the egyptians! They're so nice to me here!" Thea replied.

A lightning bolt hit the top deck. A man with a pin striped suit, dark hair, and a neatly trimmed beard. He looked furious from where I could see him.

"Thea come back here this instant!" The man yelled.

"Just stop the demigods! The war!" Thea started. "I'll go back to Olympus and stay there for the rest of my life! I will never leave! Just send them all back to Camp! That's all I ask."

"Thea, what are you doing?" Her friend Leah asked.

"Stopping the war." She whispered.

"Fine!"

The boat started to float. Thea then sighed in relief. She looked like she was about to cry.

Thea's POV

Great, I just gave my whole life away to stop a war. I felt stupid, but it also felt right. Inside my head, the three different races are suppose to be allies. Not enemies.

"Leah, can you help me out of this outfit. I wish I could just rip it off!" I asked.

"Why don't you?" Horus asked.

"Leah, would you please." My best friend nodded. And Horus took a roundhouse kick to the face.

When I got changed, everyone was waiting for me down stairs. They all looked at me with sad eyes. As if they were about to cry.

I quietly said my good byes to each one of them. The last one I said good bye to was Sadie. I guess out of all of them, she was the one I got close to the most.

"What about me?" The falcon god asked. I smiled and kicked him on the crotch.

I left with Leah. She looked at me with smile. I can tell that she was proud of me.I felt like crying. We took a cab to Manhattan. But Leah just wanted to stop at Central Park for some reason.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before you get stuck in Olympus forever." She explains.

"You could visit me." I suggested.

"Yes, but just some best friend time alone is impossible." She retorted.

The two of us got some ice cream and went to the fountain. It was where the three of us would spend time together. And now the two of us had been keeping the memory alive ever since.

Then I noticed him. I thought it was Nico. I soon found out it was Anubis. The one I had a crush on before I lost my memory. Leah pushed me towards him. She could see it from my eyes that I knew the guy. So I handed Leah the ice cream and walked over to him.

"I heard about what you did." He started. "I'm guessing this would be the last time I get to see you."

"I don't know about that." I said. "It's possible that I get to see you some time in the future. Gods always change their minds. I know it's going to be a long time though."

"I'll be waiting then." He replied. "I can't wait to see your green eyes again."

I just smiled. Then I noticed we were concealed in the trees. I put my arms around his neck. Then I leaned in an gave him a kiss.

"See you Anubis." Those were my last words to him. Then I went back to Leah.

Of course, like any other friend, she got jittery when I told her what happened. Teased about it too. Then we headed to Olympus. She walked me all the way to the throne room.

To my surprise, Athena was there. And my father. They usually can't stand being in the same room together. My father walked over to me.

"I'm proud of you Thea." He said. "However, you have to keep your promise."

"I'll do whatever you say. I swear on the river of styx." I recited. Poseidon gave me a hug. Then he walked out.

"I only have one question." Athena announced. "Why give your whole life to us, just to stop a war?"

"You, Ares, and Juno always tells me to follow y instincts." I began. "My instincts told me that the three patheons are suppose to work together. Not fight." She smiled at my answer.

"Well, you'll be stuck with us for a while." The goddess replied.

Percy's POV

I didn't unerstand how Thea's proposition worked for the gods. But I can tell that she won't be visiting any time soon. I went to the canoe lake.

Water always calms me down or relaxes me. I looked at my reflection. I jumped back a little. Instead of seeing my face, it was Thea.

"I don't have a lot of time Percy." She explains. "I have 10 minutes. Ask 2 questions and then I'll explain very simple instructions."

"Okay, first, why do the gods accept your deal. The deal wasn't even that good." I asked.

"Percy, I have knowledge about the Olympians that no one knows." She began. "Since I spent so much time with them, I know their secrets. And those secrets could create wars against each other. Maybe enemies could use it against them. They wanted to keep me in Olympus from the momment they realized that. And now they can. Next question."

"Will I ever see my big sister again?" She smiled.

"If you visit me, yes. Well, if they let you see me anyway." She answered. "Now, Percy, I want you to send a package. It's in your cabin. Do not open it. But it's a peace offering for the Egyptians. All you need to do is drop it off at the postal office. Next, I want you to take care of Nico like a little brother. He was my little brother, but since I can't go down to visit, it's up to you."

"I'm you're little brother." I complained.

"Percy, you're a little too independent to be needing advice from someone. And if you do, just leave me an iris message! Anyway, the third thing is I need you to keep this conversation a secret. Athena let me send one message to someone. And I chose you Percy. So better shut up about this!"

"I swear on the river of styx that I will keep this conversation a secret." I promised.

"Great! See you around Percy!" Thea said. My reflection then showed. I felt a little teary actually. I found a sister, then lost her.

I did as she instructed. I didn't open the box, but sent it.

Nico came to visit once in a while. And I explained to him about the Thea concept. He seemed upset about it. I conforted him, being a big brother like Thea said.

Camp life went back to normal. No one was personally attached to Thea like I was. I mean, yes she was friends with people. But I could tell the relationship wasn't as strong as mine and Nico's.

Day after day, I sometimes wait. For a new message. Or maybe a package. Nothing. Just the memory of her last message to me. That was all I got. Annabeth made me forget time to time, but once a day, Thea's face was in my head.

Sadie's POV

I got a package. No name on it. But addressed to me. I opened it and it was a new pair of combat boots. There was also a book addressed for Carter.

At the bottom of it was a message. My dear brother didn't seem to care about it much. So I read it by myself.

_Hey Sadie. I'm writing this in a hurry. I hope you enjoy the gifts. I would've sent more but I had a limit. Anyway, thanks for everything. I hope to see you in the future. I won't be around for some time. If anything comes close to another war against the demigods, please stop it. I won't be able to. It's up to you and the 21__st__ nome. See you around Sadie Kane._

_Thea Anderson, Daughter of Poseidon. (Yes the greek god). _

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! The ending might've been corny. Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it! Please review! And I'll probaly write some more chapters of what happens next. Maybe create a sequel! But for now, the upcoming chapters will be like an epilouge!**_


	8. How they met

**A/N: Hey, this is a little short story. One of many! Since I need to be thinking about a sequel and busy with work, I decided to keep you occupied with, epilouges I guess. Just some stories that could either be crucial to the following one. Or just some things that I thought should happen. Anyway, this chapter is a little short story on how Nico and Thea met! And this story happened after the Battle of the Labyrinth but before the Last Olympian!**

Nico's POV

I was in Chicago, the stupid Windy City. I would never pick the place to visit. But I'm in a business trip. Well my kind of business. Trying to find some things from my past.

My memories were foggy. Bits and pieces were the only things I have. And those bits and pieces can't even make a picture. I came to Chicago, hoping a flashback would happen. Like when I went to the Las Vegas strip one time.

I gave up looking for a flashback. I decided to get something to eat. I got money from the Underworld by the way. I'm not telling you where, there's just valuble things in there.

A mall in Chicago is where I went. I heard they had good pizza. Like New York, but then again, I never had New York pizza.

I was walking towards the food court. Teenagers filled the place. Socializing wasn't my thing, so I minded my own business. From behind, someone bumped in to me. Okay, maybe not bumped, more like slammed and made me fell over.

"Watch it freak!" The guy said getting up. I got up and the boy smirked. "Look at his stupid jacket."

Two arms went over my shoulders. To my left was a girl with light brown hair. Her eyes reminded me of Annabeth. She was dressed in simple pants and a green hoodie.

The girl to my right scared me. If my cousin Percy was a girl, he would like the her. Her hair was jet black, and she had sea-green eyes. Her skin wasn't as tan as Percy's, but she still had one. She had a blue v-neck shirt on and black skinny jeans.

"Are you bothering this poor little kid?" The girl to my left asked.

Girl Percy walked over to the boy and whispered something in his ear. She then licked her lips slowly. The boy turned red as a tomato. The other girl walked me away from the scene, girl Percy then caught up to us.

"That shit works!" She says stopping us in our tracks.

"Aphrodite can teach you something." The gray eyed girl replied.

"Excuse me, but who are you?!" I asked louder than intended.

"I'm Leah Collins." She answered.

"And I am Thea Anderson." The other introduced. If I my head was processing the word correctly, Thea meant divine, godly.

"You're demigods?" I made sure, but put in a tone that sounded like I'm asking them.

"Yes!" They said simultaneously. The two put their arms around me again. They led me to a little shop. A pizza parlor. Thea ordered for us while Leah and I took a seat at a booth.

"What's your name?" Leah asked. Thea then sat down, bringing to glasses of coke.

"Nico Di Angelo." I answered.

"Cool, you're Italian." Thea added. Why is it cool if I'm Italian was the thing that popped in my head. Leah elbowed her friend. "You're the son of Hades, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You kind of looked like uncle Hades. Except he dresses like a rockstar!" She answered.

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked both of them.

"I'm the daughter of Athena." Leah answered. "Thea is the daughter of Poseidon."

"Why aren't you guys at camp?"

"Why aren't you?" They replied at the same time. They must be great friends since they say things simultaneously all the time. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depending on the secret." I retorted.

"A secret that is totally amazing but the gods don't want a lot of people to know about." Thea added.

So they told me about the story about the quest for the Apple of Hesperides. The story was cool at first. Amazing fighting and friendship was what it was mostly about. Then they added the part where their friend Olivia died.

A waiter then brought the pizza. We waited a bit. For some reason, no one wanted to be the first one to get the first piece. I was hungry, so I took the first one. And the two girls followed my example

"Nico, don't you feel lonely traveling the U.S?" Thea asked me. She stared at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"I guess, but I'm not the kind of person to socialize." I answered.

"Well, if you need anything, contact me okay!" She said with a smile. Thea handed me a card. It was baby blue, had her full name on it and a phone number. I guess being immortal, she doesn't mind fighting monsters all day.

"Do you guys travel the U.S too?" I asked.

"No, I travel all over the world." Leah answered. "Thea stays in the U.S. She travels time to time. Otherwise, she stays in New York."

"Here you go." Thea handed me some cash.

"I don't need this." I replied.

"Yes you do." She insisted so I took it.

We said our goodbyes. I looked backed. Thea and Leah were the best of friends. They were laughing, shoving each other as they went the opposite direction.

I looked at the card Thea gave me. Then I noticed something written on the back. It almost made me cry. Mostly since it was true. And I had no idea she was just like me

_Don't worry Nico. I'm alone too. Don't be scared to call me. I'll be your big sister if you want. Remember, it only takes a phone call._

Thea's POV

I've heard about Nico from Aphrodite. Such a gossiper. It was the reason I went to Chicago. Maybe I'm too nice. I just wanted to reassure the kid that someone is looking out for him.

I said goodbye to Leah at the airport terminal. She had a flight for England. I wish I could go. I had some errands that I should've done earlier. Even though I hated Hera, Juno was tollerable. So, I do favors for her.

Anyway, I hope Nico does call. I mean, who wouldn't be scared. A 12/13 year old kid traveling the country all by himself. He's going to need advice, a shoulder to cry on, and a face to look up to.

**A/N: What did you think? The next chapter might be a Sadico! Since I liked the love triangle Rick Riordan did. But I like the idea of having a love between the egyptian and greeks! Still thinking about it! If you like the story, comment, if not frowny face!**


End file.
